iWill Survive
by Color With Marker
Summary: Third enstallment of the iAm Insane series. Who survived the plane crash? What will Robbie and Sam do about it? Will everyone find each other and be reunited? And, almost as importantly, who will end up with who!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

This is a sort of prologue, basically everything you need to know before you read this, sort of as a refresher for everyone. The first story was _iAm Insane, _which was just an iCarly FanFiction. The second story, _iWill Be Victorious, _is a crossover of both shows, where everyone gets involved with the insane storyline. As the story goes into it's third enstsallment- I know for a fact that this isn't the final story (SPOILER)- I want to catch people up to par. Or, so that I stop having a bajillion blonde moments, it's to help me realize what the heck's going on in this story whenever I forget. Plus, there is a LOT of information that is needed to be known!

* * *

><p>Characters:<p>

*_**Carly Shay**_- Used to be the Queen Bee of Ridgeway High School. Her best friend, Missy Robinson, guilted her into thinking that she was obese, causing Carly to become anorexic and bulimic. She has been in Troubled Waters Mental Institution for about a year up to now, and she hasn't gotten any better, but rather worse. She is now almost impossibly skinny, and barely able to move from the major malnutrition she has received in her life for the past years. She has, however, dropped the Queen Bee obsession and decided to play it nice, after an attack made by Samantha Puckett on her one night. She had escaped from Troubled Waters and went back to find her friends, only to be recaptured by the nurses. It is unknown if she jumped out of the crashing plane in the end of _iWill Be Victorious_ or crashed with it.

*_**Samantha "Sam" Puckett**_- A sweet girl with a very bitter past. She used to be abused in many ways by her mother and her mother's many boyfriends. Her twin sister, Melanie, fled the scene as fast as she could, while Samantha withdrew herself from everyone and everything. Eventually, her mother put her in Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, making her even more lost. She started off there quiet and scared, but after attacking Carly Shay one night, the true Samantha burst through. Her friends were able to get her to calm down, but she accidentally helped lure them into a trap. She helps some friends escape from Troubled Waters, but when she discovers that the nurses wanted to kill her, she and Robbie Shapiro ran away and were arrested. When bailed out, she discovers about the plane crash, which all over her friends were with. She earned her nickname, Sam, when she tried to tell Carly her name, and "Sam" was the only audible part of the word that came out.

*_**Fredward "Freddie" Benson**_- The mysterious boy next door. He used to be a "geek" and the son of a devout Catholic, and obsessively in love with Carly Shay. When she broke his heart, Freddie became drunk and him and Spencer Shay, while both very intoxicated, had a sexual experience together. When Freddie confessed it to his mother, he was promptly sent to Troubled Waters, and had been there for almost one and a half years. He hadn't told anyone about it until over a year after he was admitted, and was otherwise the least corrupted patient there. He had been stuck with the nurses, and did anything he could to protect Samantha Puckett. He jumped out of the crashing airplane with Cat Valentine strapped to his parachute bag, but it is unknown if they survived or not. Rarely is he called "Fredward", his real name, and most people know him as Freddie to begin with.

*_**Spencer Shay**_- A young artist/sculptor and older brother of Carly Shay. He was admitted into Troubled Waters around the same time as his sister for two purposed. One was because of what happened between him and Freddie Benson. The other is to keep an eye on his younger sister, just in case she gets into any trouble. His naturally crazy antics makes him seem insane, but he is just a natural kid at heart. He did have the chance to escape Troubled Waters with his sister, and came back with her, refusing to leave her side as she grew weaker. It is unknown if he crashes with the plane or if he jumps out.

*_**Cat Valentine**_- A young, free-spirit teenager from Los Angeles. She has been diagnosed as bipolar, although she could easily be mistaken for a number of other mental disorders. She was sent to Troubled Waters by her best friend, Jade West, along with her crush, Robbie Shapiro. They befriended Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson, and always stuck to their side. She slowly changed as she discovered the truth behind the nurses at Troubled Waters, and seemingly matured mentally over a matter of two months. When she discovered that she was without a parachute on the crashing plane, Freddie Benson put his bag around the both of them and they jumped. It is unknown if she survives or not.

*_**Robbie Shapiro**_- An innocent Jewish boy from Los Angeles. He was mostly known for carrying around a puppet, Rex Powers, where all of his confidence went into. He was sent to Troubled Waters by Jade West, an enemy of his, along with his crush, Cat Valentine. He had always stuck by her side, along with Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson, until he discovered that he was going to be killed by the nurses. He immediately took off with Samantha Puckett, who was going to be the other victim. They went to find help, only to be arrested. When let out of jail, they discover the fate of the airplane that their friends were all on.

*_**Tori Vega**_- A talented, young girl who is a close friend of Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro. When she discovered where Cat and Robbie was, she and her friends walked right into the trap. She escaped with Carly and Spencer Shay to find help, but was captured yet again. It is unknown whether or not she made it off of the doomed airplane crash.

*_**Trina Vega**_- The older and untalented sister of Tori Vega. She is usually self-centered, but after being captured, she has seemed to lessen her selfishness. She went with Tori to free Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, walking right into a trap. Eventually, she escaped with her sister and the Shay siblings. When trying to help their friends to freedom, she reveals that she doesn't like how much she is berated by the others, and wants to feel more important than everyone thinks of her as. After she is recaptured, she is on the doomed flight that crashes, and it is unknown whether or not she survives. Interestingly enough, it was the third day into her eighteenth birthweek when the plane crashed.

*_**Andre Harris**_- The best friend of Tori Vega, and a very talented musician. He goes to help free Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, but becomes captured by the nurses. As time progresses, it is noted that he becomes slightly delusional, but is unknown why. It is also unknown of his fate of the falling airplane. He is the most relaxed character of the story, and secretly in love with Tori Vega, although no one knows if she shares the same feelings as he does.

*_**Beck Oliver**_- Very handsome aspiring actor from Los Angeles. He forces his girlfriend of nearly three years, Jade West, to confess to sending Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro to Troubled Waters before he goes with his friends to rescue then. He becomes victim to the nurses, but throughout all of the torture he is put through, he remains cool and collect. It is noted that Beck becomes irritated, as his girlfriend loses passion to do anything anymore. It is unknown if he makes it off of the plane or not, but there is a good chance that he had to free his girlfriend from Mr. Franklin before jumping.

*_**Jade West**_- The gothic and evil-minded girlfriend of Beck Oliver. She sent her best friend, Cat Valentine, and her enemy, Robbie Shapiro, to Troubled Waters Mental Hospital in Seattle one day, and was able to keep it a secret until Beck forced her into telling the truth. The guilt of doing so has been making her feel worse, and as time passes and she realizes what's happene to Cat and Robbie, she seems to lose all emotions, which may be the reason why she lost passion, and easily angers Beck. Before jumping off of the plane, Mr. Franklin is able to get a hold of her, holding her hostage. It is unknown what happens to her, and whether or not she makes it off of the plane.

* * *

><p>The Story So Far:<p>

Samantha is new patient at Troubled Waters Mental Institution, along with about twenty other teenagers and young adults. She meets Carly, the anorexic queen bee; Freddie, the seemingly normal boy with a strange past; Spencer, Carly's older brother, the zany sculptor; Cat, the bipolar and naive redhead with a passion for singing; and Robbie, the very awkward ventriloquist who depends on his puppet. In their group session, they receive notebooks to write down their pasts. Carly steal Samantha's notebook, but her punishment changes her. Samantha gets revenge by hurting Carly late at night, nealy sending her to a hospital. Carly lies and blames Nora, a fellow patient, who is sent to prison. Freddie accidentally lets slip his secret to Robbie while sleep-talking, but is too afraid to talk about it. Freddie and Samantha both steal each other's notebook, but it too scared to read it that they sneak the notebooks back to their rightful owner.

The six main characters go on a camping trip alone, they reveal dark secrets. Freddie and Spencer reveal their drunken sexual experience, which only Sam and Cat didn't know of at that point. Samantha admits to hurting Carly. Carly unknowingly reveals that going to Troubled Waters hadn't changed her eating disorder, or her feelings towards it. Freddie reveals his love for Samantha. Samantha flees in a chance to run away from Seattle, but is caught by the nurses. The others follow her, only to be captured as well. During the trip, the other patients were released and sent home. They then find out that the nurses haven't seen one of the nurses, Howards, and won't release the patients until they know what happens. In reality, the man in charge, Mr. Franklin, killed him, and Samantha witnessed it. She is sworn to secrecy with her own life at sake.

Meanwhile, Jade and Beck reveal to Tori, Andre, and Trina where their friends really are, and their teacher, Sikowitz, takes them to Troubled Waters to free them. They are captured, but all of them scheme up a plan. Carly, Spencer, Tori, Trina, and Sikowitz escape on a bus while the others distract them. The five of them elicit help from the other previous patients, only to find out that the others were taken to a small island off of the shore of Seattle, held hostage by the nurses. Carly, Spencer, Tori, and Trina go off to save them, and Robbie and Sam escape while they do so, making the nurses furious.

The day after escaping, Robbie and Sam are arrested. Sikowitz bails them out, and when they go to his sister's house, they find out what has happened to their friends. All of them were involved in a plane crash. The nurses had taken them off of the island and onto a small plane heading for Alaska, being the only passengers. On the plane, when trying to find a restroom, Cat and Freddie overhear Mr. Franklin and the pilot say that they were going to crash the plane and jump out at the last second. Cat and Freddie try to give out all of the parachutes and goggles and have everyone jump out before the evil plan is carried out, but Mr. Franklin catches them. Freddie takes Cat, who is left without a parachute for herself, and puts his own parachute bag around the both of them. Mr. Franklin gets a hold of Jade before she can get away. All that is known of the fate of those on the plane is that Cat and Freddie jumped off. Whether or not they survive, along with the others, is yet to be determined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN- Just though that this would be neccesary. I will have Chapter One [and maybe Chapter Two] posted by this Sunday, I promise!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jade opened her bright blue eyes in fear. Her heart was pounding through her chest. Her hands could feel the soft, April earth beneath her back. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, taking in everything that had just happened. She was in the middle of a forest in a place she wasn't sure of. She looked up to see the clear blue sky enveloped in a dark grey pillar of smoke. Behind her, an open parachute lied open, the bag on her shoulders. Jade slipped it off and stood onto her feet. As she brushed dirt off of her, scratches revealed themselves to Jade.

_Mr. Franklin_. He had grabbed her and tried to stop her from escaping. Beck didn't go back to rescue her- he had already escaped- and Cat looked back, wanting to help her dear old friend. But then someone came and smashed Mr. Franklin's face with their fist. Jade bolted for the open door and before she jumped, she looked back to see who her savior was.

_Tori_. Tori was swinging at Mr. Franklin, who just wrapped his large hands around her tiny throat. Jade then jumped, knowing that Trina or Spencer or Carly or Andre would save the poor Vega sister.

_Andre did_. Andre jumped on Mr. Franklin's back in an attempt to free his friend. Mr. Franklin kept one hand gripped around Tori's neck and used the other to shoo Andre away. Andre didn't let up. That was the last thing Jade saw before she hurled herself towards the earth. Where were they? America? Alaska? Canada? Jade sighed; she wasn't in Seattle anymore, that much was true.

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up to hear very familiar cries for help. He sat up in confusion, looking around to find them. He heard two distinct voices immediately; one belonged to Carly, the other was Cat. Both were coming from different directions, and his mind immediately told him to follow the sound of his baby sister. He took off his open parachute bag and stumbled over to Carly. He found her, lying on the ground in tears. He could see something wrong with her arm immediately, and cuts and bruises covered her dangerously frail body.<p>

"Carly!" he shouted, kneeling by her.

"My shoulder! My shoulder!" Carly blubbered through many tears.

"I think it's dislocated," Spencer said, inspecting her left shoulder carefully. Sure enough, it was dislocated, scaring Carly.

"How could it be dislocated?" Carly screeched. "I used the parachute and everything!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you fell from it," Spencer told her, looking up to see Carly's parachute and bag hanging from the trees above them. "I need to put it back in place-"

"What?" Carly began to sit up, only to howl in pain and fall onto her back again. "Spencer, you can't! There must be another way!"

"Do you want to have two arms?" Spencer snapped, causing Carly to make her sobs more silent. "Now, I'm going to count to three, and then pull your arm. It's going to hurt really badly, so try not to stir too much."

"Okay," Carly winced. "I'll try, Spencer." Spencer smiled and put his hand steadily on Carly's good shoulder.

"One..." Spencer pushed harder. "Two..." He wrapped his hand around his sister's hand, holding it tight.

"Just do it already!" Carly cried.

"Three!" Spencer yanked on Carly's arm as hard as he could, popping it back into place. Carly screamed in pain and rolled over onto her good side. She put her hand on her shoulder and began crying again.

"What happened to us, Spencer?" Carly asked quietly.

"We... I don't know," Spencer answered uncertainly.

"Where is everyone else?"

That's when Spencer remembered. "Cat!"

"What about cats?" Carly asked, confused.

"Not the kitty cat, _our_ Cat!" Spencer scooped his sister into his arms bridal-style and ran in the direction he came from. Carly winced in pain as she held onto her brother. Spencer didn't stop running, but tried to figure out why he couldn't hear Cat anymore. When he finally found her, he found Freddie, too. The Shay siblings gaped at them in horror, shocked to find them the way they did.

"Oh, my gosh!" Carly screamed.

"Cat! Freddie!" Spencer shouted. "Please be alive! You guys! Cat! Freddie! Say something!"

* * *

><p>Beck finally began feeling conscious again. He tried to remember what happened to Jade, and if she was alright. He remembered seeing Tori and Andre fighting Mr. Franklin, but was pushed out of the plane by Carly and Spencer before he could do anything about it. He hadn't seen Jade since, and he wasn't sure if she had made it off of the plane. He felt something very heavy against his chest. Beck opened his eyes at the same time as Trina, their faces inches apart on her body right on top of his. They screamed and Trina jumped up off of him.<p>

"What the hell, man?" Beck asked.

"I don't know!" Trina snapped. "I just woke up and you're looking at me!"

"Same here! What happened?"

"We jumped off of a plane, remember?" Trina reminded him quietly. "I jumped off right after you did, and then I woke up on top of you."

"Don't remind me," Beck said, frightened. "And don't tell anyone, especially Jade... Jade! Is she alright?"

"How would I know?" Trina asked. "What about Tori? Was she coming behind you and the others?"

Beck gulped. "Last I saw, she was helping Andre hit Mr. Franklin. I was pushed off after that."

"Oh." The two teens looked away and just tried to play it cool. Beck didn't know what to do at the moment, and all he could hear was the sound of nature.

"Where are we exactly?" he asked.

"A forest," Trina answered, shrugging. "It's not like it was marked 'America' or something around here."

"Right."

"I just realized that today is my birthday." Trina struggled to smile.

"I thought you called it your birthweek," Beck said, confused.

"I do. But today is my actual birthday."

"Oh. Well, then, Happy Birthday. You aren't dying." Trina giggled at that. She quieted down and they heard footsteps coming towards them. Beck turned around to see Jade running to him.

"Beck?" she asked in a distant tone.

"Jade!" Beck cried as they ran towards each other. He caught her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He thought that he would never see his belived Jade again, and there she was, alive and barely hurt.

"You found Trina?" Jade asked, looking to Trina.

"Yep," Trina answered, trying to hide the awkwardness she felt. "Have you seen Tori?"

"Uh, no," Jade answered. "But when I see her, I will have to hug her." The screams of Spencer and Carly cut into their conversation. The three teens shared one quick glance before running towards the shouts.

"Cat! Freddie! Say something!" Spencer's voice could be heard as they reached him and Carly.

"Are you guys alright?" Beck shouted. Carly and Spencer didn't answer him, but just looked up. Beck looked up to see what the siblings were looking at, screaming when he saw it.

Up above them was Cat and Freddie. Their parachute was tangled in the trees above, and they were both caught in the branches. Freddie seemed to only have cuts and bruises, and although some of them seemed bad, they weren't anything compared to Cat. Most of her body didn't seem to be harmed, but there was a branch that seemed to impale her chest. Blood dripped onto the ground below, and the two teens were lifeless. Jade and Trina both let out bloodcurling screams as they saw their friends.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Jade whimpered. "This is all my fault, all my fault!"

"No, babe, it's not," Beck assured calmly.

"But if I hadn't sent her here, _that_ wouldn't have happened!" Jade protested. "First Tori, and now Cat..."

"Tori?" Trina asked. "What _exactly_ do you mean about Tori?"

"Mr. Franklin tried to kill me, but Tori hit him and had him let go of me. When he let go of me, he grabbed her, and Andre tried to help her. I wanted to go and help them, I swear..." Jade stopped rambling and seemed as if she was going to cry.

"You got my baby sister killed!" Trina shouted, oblivious. "Where is that plane?" Trina marched over to Jade and pointed at her threateningly. "Where the hell is that fucking plane?"

"Calm down!" Beck shouted. "Look, we'll find the plane _after_ we help Cat and Freddie. At least we know where they are and that we can help them."

"Help!" a hoarse cry came from Freddie. He looked down at the others. "Someone help me!"

"We're going to get you down," Beck assured. He looked to Spencer. "Get a parachute." Spencer nodded and ran in the other direction. Beck turned to Jade. "Do you have scissors on you, babe?"

"Always," Jade answered, pulling out a pair of black scissors from her back pocket and handing it over to Beck.

"Thanks." Beck looked back up to Freddie. "We're going to get you and Cat down, buddy. Just relax, and wait until Spencer comes back and we cut you down. We'll get you guys help soon."

"Hurry up!" Freddie shouted as he poked Cat's limp body. "I don't think Cat is still alive anymore!"

"What?" Jade breathed.

"No, no, no," Beck muttered. "Jade, sweetheart, Cat will be fine."

"No, I got her killed! I got Andre, Cat, and Tori killed!" Jade curled up into a fetal position in the dirt and lied motionless, tears running down her cheeks. Beck sighed and looked between everyone around him. Jade was having a complete mental breakdown, which was completely out of character for her. Trina was glaring at Jade like she wanted to take the scissors from Beck's hand and stab her to death. Freddie took turns looking to his friends and trying to figure out if Cat was alive or not. Carly looked at Beck, holding her arm in pain and silently crying.

And for the first time in his life, Beck was scared.

* * *

><p>Sam rocked herself on the couch while sitting in a fetal position. She couldn't believe that her best friends were gone from her life in the blink of an eye. The nurses had killed them all, just like they said they would. Gibby had taken his white polo and dabbed the tears from Sam's eyes. Robbie was pacing behind the couch, trying to decide what to do. Sikowitz had taken Charlotte into the other room, and bits and pieces of their conversation carried into the other room. Guppy just sat there, too young and confused to understand what was going on.<p>

"It's going to be okay," Gibby assured Sam. "They aren't dead, I know it."

"How would you know?" Sam asked quietly. "How could you possibly know what really happened to them?"

"Uh, Gib-bay," Gibby answered, pointing to himself. He laughed and shook his head, like he was the obvious answer to her question.

"I know that they can't be dead," Robbie said. "If they were in a plane, then they would have been able to realize that they were going to crash long before they actually did. We know them, and they are very smart."

"Are you so sure about that?" Sam whispered.

"Positive," Robbie smiled. "If Cat and Freddie switched places with us, then we would have jumped out of the plane, and they would probably be worrying like we are."

"And then they'd be worried," Sam added a little more gleefully. But then sadness took over her again. "And they would think that we are dead, and we probably would be killed and never see them again!" Sam buried her face into her knees and sobbed into them. Robbie inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to think of the right words to use on Sam at a moment like this.

"You can't seriously think that they're dead!" Gibby said.

"What if I said that Carly was on that flight?" Sam snapped. Gibby had a look of shock and horror, quickly replaced by his own tears.

"She was?" he sobbed.

"Oh, no, Gibby," Sam said in a more soothing tone. "I didn't mean to upset you, it's just-"

"So she was on that flight?"

"... Yes, she was," Sam admitted.

"No!" Gibby stood up and ran upstairs. Everyone watched him go, but didn't follow. Guppy looked at Sam and lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach. Sam smiled and nodded at the kid, who smiled back and took off out the back door.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue," Sam laughed. Robbie walked around the couch and sat down next to Sam. He took her hands with his and squeezed them gently.

"It's going to be alright," he told her. "Cat and Freddie will be there waiting for us, and we'll go look for them soon, I promise."

"Can you imagine a life without them?" Sam asked.

"No," Robbie admitted. "Which is why in my life, the one that I am living in, they are both still alive and waiting for rescue. They all are." Sam smiled and Guppy ran back into the house. He stopped in front of Sam and held out a red rose to her.

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy said loudly, grinning. Sam gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked. She didn't like thinking about birthdays very often, even though it was actually her seventeenth birthday.

"I didn't. I just tell everyone that in case it is." Guppy ran away and climbed up the staircase.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Robbie asked Sam as she sniffed the rose.

"Because I've never liked my birthdays," Sam answered.

"It's Trina's birthday today, too," Robbie muttered. He smiled at Sam sheepishly and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday, Sam," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't say that," Sam whispered back. Robbie pulled away, confused.

"Why not?"

"Happy is the one thing I haven't felt in a while. Birthdays are reminders of how much my family cared more about Melanie than me. And I don't want to be called Sam. Call me Samantha. Call me Samantha until we find Cat and Freddie."


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie tried his hardest not to scream, cry, or do both. He remembered exactly everything that had happened. He and Cat had fallen for a few hundred feet before he opened the parachute. They fell gently and slowly, until they had the trouble of falling through one hundred foot tall trees. One thick branch had made the parachute rip and have Cat and Freddie fall for about fifty feet before the strings of the parachute got caught up around the branches. Freddie hit his head on a branch and woke up to find Beck, Carly, Jade, Spencer, and Trina underneath of them. Jade and Trina had freak attacks while Beck took charge. Carly sat against a tree, holding her shoulder in pain. Spencer was off in search for something, but Freddie wasn't able to hear what. He couldn't tell if Cat was alive or not.

"Come on, Cat," Freddie muttered as he examined her. She was hanging by the bag that Freddie was also hanging from. But he couldn't tell if it was going to last much longer.

"I got it!" he could hear Spencer shout.

"Alright, hang in there Freddie!" Beck called to Freddie. "We'll get you and Cat down soon. Jade and Trina, help Spencer hold the parachute underneath of Cat and Freddie. Carly, be the spotter, since your arm is hurt. I'll climb up and cut them down with these scissors."

"How are you going to get back down?" Carly asked.

"You guys just catch me as well." Freddie looked down to see Jade, Spencer, and Trina grabbing the parachute and stepping back from each other. Beck was climbing up the tree with ease to reach where Cat and Freddie were hanging. Beck crawled across a thick branch and reached the ropes holding Freddie.

"Which one of you should I cut down first?" Beck asked.

"Does it really matter at this point?" Freddie countered. Beck shrugged and cut one line. Nothing. Another line- nothing. Three more lines were cut before Freddie fell about two feet closer to the ground.

"Who fell?" Beck shouted.

"I did," Freddie responded. "But not that far." After a moment, Freddie fell down fast, to be caught by the open parachute.

"We got Freddie!" Trina shouted.

"Alright! Get ready for Cat!" Beck replied in a distant tone. Freddie rolled off of the parachute and walked over to where Carly was sitting.

"Are you alright?" Carly asked him.

"Physically, yes," Freddie answered. He sat down next to her and looked at her shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"I had my shoulder dislocated after I fell," Carly admitted sheepishly. "Spencer popped it back it."

"Yee-ouch, that sounds painful."

"Not as bad as Cat is right now. Did you see?"

"See what?"

"The stick in her gut."

"What?" Freddie looked up to see Cat fall lifelessly onto the parachute. He and Carly rose and ran over to her. A piece of a branch was sticking out of her abdomen a couple of inches, and he knew immediately that it was bad.

"What are we going to do?" Carly whispered.

"Move her so Beck can jump," Jade answered. Carly and Freddie sighed and quickly pulled Cat off of the parachute. They lied her down on the ground and could hear Beck fall and land on the parachute.

"It's just like falling for Tori all over again," Beck commented. "Well, minus the wig and dress."

"Wig and dress?" Freddie asked.

"Are you, like, another Spencer?" Carly asked.

"So, what are we going to do about Cat?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"I have no idea," Spencer muttered.

"I know what," Freddie spoke up. "Anyone have the ability to run to find the plane?"

"I do!" Trina blurted immediately.

"Alright then. You guys try to wake up Cat, and me and Trina will follow the smoke trail to find the plane-"

"Ow," a soft murmur came from Cat's lips. She turned her head and made a face at the pain she felt. "Owie!" Cat opened her eyes wide and began sitting up. Everyone around her held her down steadily so that she couldn't feel anymore pain.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked gently.

"Why is everything so dark?" Cat asked.

"What do you mean? It's high noon by now."

"I can't see a thing- OW!"

"Wait, Cat," Beck said. He held up four fingers in front of Cat's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know, I can't see anything!" Cat cried. "Why can't I see anything?"

"Was she wearing goggles when she jumped?" Jade asked Freddie. Freddie's eyes widened in fear, remembering perfectly well that she didn't.

"Trina, we need to hurry," Freddie told Trina, avoiding Jade's question entirely.

"Got it," Trina responded. They looked up and then began running in the direction the smoke was coming from.

"Wait!" Carly called after them. "Did she wear goggles or not?"

"You guys," Cat whimpered. "Something is really wrong here- OWIE!"

* * *

><p>"Charlotte," Sikowitz said as he paced in the kitchen. "I need to get out of here. Now."<p>

"What?" Charlotte asked, confused. "Why?"

"They're going to murder me," Sikowitz murmured to himself, ignoring his sister. "They'll skin me alive! They'll put me in prison! I'll lose my job, I'll become homeless, then-"

"Erwin!" Charlotte cut him off. "What are you rambling about now?"

"Those kids were my responsibility, Charlotte! I drove six kids here, said that they were my responsibility, and then lose then. They were in a plane crash, one that might appear in the news in California. Do you know that Tori and Trina's father is a police officer?"

"Erwin, you are overreacting."

"And Mr. West is a very successful business man! He probably has lawyers, and the money to hire hitmen to murder me and make it look like an accident! They have those, you know!"

"Alright, relax!" Charlotte walked over to the fridge and pulled out a coconut that already had a straw in it. She gave it to her brother, who smiled and accepted it.

"Ah, thank you, my dear younger sister." Sikowitz started sipping the coconut milk, slowly letting the visions come into his head.

"Is there anything else I should do?" Charlotte asked.

"Bring in the children," Sikowitz stated. Charlotte left the room as the visions set into Sikowitz's mind. Rather than see what was taking place, he could only hear them. He twitched as the voices of many plane passengers filled his head:

_"I used the parachute and everything!"_

_"Cat! Freddie! Please be alive! You guys! Cat! Freddie!"_

_"You got my baby sister killed!"_

_"Trina, we need to hurry."_

_"This is all my fault, all my fault!"_

_"Why can't I see anything?"_

_"We'll get you guys help soon."_

Sikowitz stopped twitching and tried to make sense of everything that he had heard.

"Sikowitz?" Robbie asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"What did you see, Uncle Erwin?" Gibby asked.

"Baby sister... Carly or Tori!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "One of them is dead. Trina is fine. Cat and Freddie... They're alive, as far as I know. Spencer is trying to see if they're okay. Trina needs to hurry, Jade is blaming herself, and Beck is calm, like always."

"Cat and Freddie?" Sam asked. "What's wrong with Cat and Freddie?"

"And is it Carly or Tori?" Gibby pressed.

"What about Andre?" Robbie questioned.

"I don't know exactly," Sikowitz answered. "But give me some more coconuts and I can answer that for you."

"Gibby, take Sam to-" Charlotte began.

"_Samantha_," Sam corrected her through clenched teeth.

"Alright, then take _Samantha_ to the produce market down the street and buy as many coconuts as you can. Just take twenty dollars from my wallet and hurry."

"Okay, Mom," Gibby said. He took Sam and they walked away.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Robbie asked Sikowitz cautiously.

"I don't know yet," Sikowitz answered. "But apparently, today is Trina's birthday, and Beck says that her gift is not dying."

* * *

><p><em>What happened? Where am I? I swear I was on that plane. Why am I on the ground? Oh, my gosh, it's burning. Thank God I fell outside and landed on the ground. They tried to kill me, they wanted me dead. Where are those damned kids? I don't see many of them. I can't let them live. If they live, then they will try to kill me. What if that Puckett already revealed the truth about Howards and there are search parties looking for me? They can't fine me, not here, not now. I have to kill the others; she may have told them. They aren't smart enough to realize that it'll be me. Where is my gun. Oh, there. Get a hold of yourself, dammit! Grab the gun, get off of your ass, and shoot those damned kids before it's too late.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Trina ran as fast as she could through the forest, Freddie right next to her the entire time. They wove around the endless amount of trees that surrounded them. They looked up every now and then to make sure that they were approaching the thick black column of smoke that was in the sky. Trina may have fallen hundreds of feet from the sky, but she wasn't hurt or tired. All she wanted to know was that Tori was safe. She would do anything to keep her baby sister alive and well. At first, it used to be because her fame came from being the older sister of the talented Tori Vega. Now, Tori seemed to be the only left in the world, and she wasn't ready to let her slip away just yet.

"Trina... Slow... Down!" Freddie panted.

"Keep up then!" Trina snapped, showing no signs of slowing down.

"You have... To be... Kidding me!" Freddie huffed, trying with all of his strength to stay near Trina.

"Think about Cat! Think about Robbie! Think about... Sam!" Trina watched as the younger boy suddenly ran past her at an impossibly fast pace. Trina just forced a grin as she kept up with him. The smell of burning metal and people lingered in the air around them as they became closer to the airplane's crash site.

"Where the hell did it crash?" Freddie asked to no one in particular. "It's not like it's that hard to find, right?"

"I have no clue," Trina answered. "But I have a feeling that it's..." Trina left her sentence unfinished there as both teenagers skidded to a stop at a clearing. Right in the middle of the area was the airplane, on fire and broken into four large pieces. Other smaller pieces lied scattered around, on fire or covered in black soot and debris. There were no signs of there being anyone who was on the plane when it crashed surviving.

"This is the plane?" Freddie asked weakly.

"Are there any others lying around?" Trina shot back in an irritated tone. Freddie rolled his eyes and the two of them walked around the crash site, searching for anything useful.

"Hey, look, the first aid kit!" Freddie exclaimed, picking up the orange box that lied on the ground in mint condition. "Trina, this might be able to help Cat!"

But Trina couldn't hear Freddie talking to her. Right in front of her was the dead body of Andre. His left leg was bent inward at the knee, and half of his face was burned. He had scratchmarks on his arms and neck, showing obvious signs that his last minutes were spent struggling with someone. Trina craned her neck and saw the dead bodies of Mr. Franklin, and, in his hands, Tori. He had his fingers choking her broken neck. He had a gash on his forehead, where he was most likely hit. Tori's eyes were wide open, and other than a few scratches, bruises, and her broken neck, her body seemed to be fine. Trina shut her eyes as tears began falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Freddie whispered to Trina. Trina shook her head.

"It's alright," Trina said softly. She kneeled and shut her sister's eyelids, smiling as her sister was at peace. Trina rose onto her feet and let anger and rage change the appearance on her face.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"No," Trina snapped, storming back towards where the others were. "I'm going to fucking kill Jade."

"Kill Jade?" Freddie cried, following Trina. "What do you mean 'kill Jade?' Trina? Trina!"

* * *

><p>Mr. Vega opened the front door to his house in Los Angeles to find Sinjin Van Cleef standing there. The awkward teenager was wearing his usual dark skinny jeans and white and orange striped sweater. Mrs. Vega looked past her husband, giving Sinjin a confused look. Sinjin's eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. By the look on his face, both parents knew that something was wrong immediately.<p>

"Is everything alright, Sinjin?" Mr. Vega asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Sinjin answered quietly. "Have you watched the news recently?"

"Why, no, we haven't. In fact, we just arrived home from our vacation in Sacramento. Why?"

"May I come in, sir?"

"Sure thing." Mr. Vega stepped to the side as Sinjin glided into the room. Mrs. Vega stood up, but Sinjin motioned for her to sit back down. She did so, and her husband sat next to her, taking each other's hands. Sinjin sat on the other couch, his eyes making contact with his sneakers.

"What's the matter, Sinjin?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"I would explain, but I think this news broadcast might explain it more," Sinjin muttered. Confused, Mr. Vega turned on the television to the local news station. Within the entire two minutes of watching, their faces fell and Mrs. Vega was brought to tears.

"You don't mean...?" Mrs. Vega choked on the rest of her words.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Vega. Your daughters are dead."

* * *

><p>Cat lied on the cold dirt, trying to make sense of what she could hear. She remembered jumping out of the airplane strapped to Freddie, but everything afterwards was completely pitch black. She could feel herself falling through what felt like hundreds of tree branches and finally getting caught by one that was in her stomach. She was in and out of consciousness, but she didn't move or make a sound. She felt Freddie slip away from her to the ground below, and shortly afterwards, she felt herself fall and be caught with something. She could feel two people grab her arms and legs and carefully move her off of what caught her. Her friends bickered with each other before she decided to finally speak up.<p>

"Ow," she moaned, trying to sit up. "OWIE!" She felt her eyelids open wide, but everything was dark in her line of vision. She felt hands pull her back to the dirt, and she didn't fight them.

"Are you alright?" she could hear Spencer ask.

"Why is everything so dark?"

"What do you mean? It's high noon!"

"I can't see a thing- OW!"

"Wait, Cat," Beck's voice told her. She could feel his breath near her, but didn't know what he was doing. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know, I can't see anything!" Cat cried. "Why can't I see anything?"

"Was she wearing goggles when she jumped?" Jade's voice asked. Cat realized that she wasn't, and that this was the consequence of that.

"Trina, we need to hurry," Freddie's voice said, probably to Trina. Cat heard footsteps slowly fading away.

"Wait!" Carly's voice shouted. "Did she wear goggles or not?"

"You guys," Cat whimpered. "Something is really wrong here- OWIE!"

"Cat, listen to the sound of my voice," Beck ordered in a soothing tone. "Did you wear goggles when you jumped off of the plane?"

"No," Cat answered softly. "I gave them to Tori. Wait a minute, where is Tori?"

"Aw man!" Jade cried.

"What-y?" Cat asked.

"Why? Why did you have to say Tori?"

"Guys, what's wrong with Tori?" Cat could only hear silence, and not being able to see their actions just made her more agitated. "You guys, where is-?"

"She's dead!" Carly snapped. Cat lied motionless.

"What?" she whispered.

"Tori didn't make it off of the plane in time," Spencer explained. "Neither did Andre. We're hoping that they were able to make it off at the last possible second, but..." Cat let out a sob, and she felt someone's arms go around her.

"I'm so sorry Cat," Jade whispered in Cat's ears. "This is all my fault. I would do anything to take back what happened. This is al my fault. Had I never sent you and Robbie here, we wouldn't be in this situation. We would be in Hollywood Arts, singing and dancing and performing for people. You would be able to see your mother and father and your crazy brother, and you would be able to still see..."

But Cat didn't respond to Jade. She didn't move, or try to convince Jade that she wasn't the cause of all of the bad luck they had received within the past months. She just silently let Jade bawl into her shoulder and put her hand around the stick in her stomach.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Carly asked. Cat didn't respond to Carly, She grasped the stick tight and yanked it out of her body as hard as she could. She shrieked in pain, and Jade pulled away from her.

"Cat!" Jade cried. "Why would you do that? You'll die!"

"I'd rather die than live like this!" Cat insisted. "I'll never see Robbie or Tori and Andre again, and we're all going to die in this forest anyways!"

"Oh, my gosh," Beck said. "Freddie and Trina better hurry their asses, because you will not die. We will get you to Robbie, I promise."

"Just give it up," Cat said in a hushed tone. "Please, just give it up, Beck."


	5. Chapter 5

Jade gaped at Cat, shocked at what her friend had become, blinded from the world around them in a blink of an eye. Cat lived to be the bubbly, airheaded girl that everyone would grow to love one way or another, had lost all hope, all faith in life. She sat there, tears falling from her distant brown eyes that could only feel the tears. In the palm of her hand was the very branch that had gone through her midsection, hopefully where there were no major arteries, veins, or organs that could potentially harm her life more than it already has. Blood had begun to ooze out of the wound slowly but at a greater quantity than before, the color quickly turning from a perfect shade of red to a nearly black color. Jade usually was amazed at the sight of so much blood at once, but right now, she felt sick to her stomach as all of the color in her face faded to almost white. Carly and Spencer were still in shock that Cat was willing to pull out the stick and wanted to bleed to death before them. Beck was still calm, and, like always, his aplomb remained, not faltering for even a second.

"Jade, baby," Beck told Jade in a soothing tone. "You need to go and sit with Carly and Spencer right now. They may be able to help calm you down a bit-"

"Calm me down?" Jade snapped. Whenever she became this irritated, everyone knew that it was like locking yourself in a cage with a very starving tiger- they will snap and try to murder you.

"Yes, calm you down," Beck said wearily. He held his arms up in a self defense position, even though he wouldn't dare strike Jade.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Jade shouted. "I am responsible for the deaths over several people, two of which were _our friends!_ Cat over here is _dying right in front of us_ and is permanently blind! Permanently! Robbie is... God knows where! After what the nurses said about their plan for him and that blonde-"

"Sam!" Cat piped up, her voice noticably weaker.

"Yeah, Sam," Jade said loudly. "The two of them are probably walking around the streets of Seattle not knowing of an assassin following them! Maybe they're already dead by now! Who knows? Who cares, for Christ's sake! No matter what you say Beck, I am responsible for the death of them! I got Andre and Tori and Robbie and Sam killed, and Cat is going to end up dying as well if Freddie and Trina don't hurry back with that damned first-aid kit soon! Do you hear me right now? I've basically gone ballistic on all of you right now! Why should we do anything anyways? Just ditch me, carry Cat to safety, and get yourselves as far away from here- from me!- as you can. Sooner or later, I'm going to end up getting someone else killed, and I'm afraid that it might be you, Beck..." Jade began bawling her eyes out, covering her face with her hands so that none of her peers could see me. She felt Beck wrap his arms around her, petting her filthy hair and shushing her.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear. "Don't say that baby. Don't you ever tell me to leave you. I will never leave you, even if it kills me."

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you," Jade whispered back. She pulled away and looked at the others. Spencer had an arm around Carly, who was literally nothing but skin and bones and a pink halter dress. Cat was smiling at Jade, not caring that she was still bleeding.

"Wow, you sound so _jaded_," Cat cracked, giggling at her own joke. Everyone gave her a weird look. Somehow, Cat listened to all of the tensity lingering around and turned into a very corny joke. "Get it? 'Cause it's your name!" Cat laughed.

"_And_ it means tired or worn out, which we are," Spencer added pointedly. Cat began laughing harder at that.

"Oh my gosh, that's even funnier than what I said!" Everyone just let out quiet groans.

"Sweetheart, just go sit down with Carly and Spencer, okay?" Beck told Jade, smiling and brushing dirt off of her forehead. "I'll try to get Cat to cooperate and reconsider living." He kissed her forehead lightly. Jade smiled and trudged over towards the Shay siblings, who were leaing against one of the many pine trees. Jade sat down next to Carly, looking at the girl's body in awe.

"What are you looking at?" Carly asked.

"I'm amazed at how you're so skinny and still alive," Jade answered. "Most things that I've seen this skinny are skeletons in science classrooms."

"Um, thanks?" Carly replied in a question-like tone.

"She was at Troubled Waters because she suffers from anorexia and bulimia," Spencer explained. Jade nodded, understanding how that could happen with the condition Carly was in.

"I am not!" Carly snapped. "Look at how obese I am!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade asked. "Obese is someone about the size of one million of you's put side-to-side!"

"You could use my fat, make one million of me's, and still have too much left over for me to see my feet!"

"What kind of bullshit was put in your head?"

"Look!" Spencer interrupted, pointing. Freddie and Trina were running up to Beck and Cat, holding out an undamaged first-aid kit.

"Finally!" Jade cried.

"Wait here," Spencer ordered. "I'm going to go help them with Cat. Make sure that neither of you get massacred while I'm gone." Spencer pushed himself onto his feet and started running towards the group of teenagers fussing over Cat. Once he was far enough to not hear anything that the girls would say, Jade turned to Carly.

"Lift up your dress," Jade instructed sternly.

"Why?" Carly asked. "You're not a lesbian, are you? Because there was this chick, Nora Dershlit, who I swore was at Troubled Waters..."

"No, I'm not going to do anything bad to you, I swear. Just do it, so I can see what your body looks like."

"Okay..." Carly slowly began lifting up her dress, and that alone was frightening.

Most women that Jade knew, minus Tori, had muscles on their thighs. On Carly, there was none, if any, that you could see, unless you had a microscope or a magnifying glass. As the dress went higher, her hipbone stuck out farther than normal. Her skin wasn't tan at all, but more of a pasty grey color. Each rib was seen, and you could probably use mallets and play them like a xylophone. Carly's waist was small enough for someone to wrap their hands around it and have their fingers overlap as well. Carly had on a nude color bra, but there was not much for it to cover to begin with. Jade assumed that she was either naturally built that way, or that the lack of food in her diet caused her body to take away from her breasts. It was a truly horrofying scene for Jade, and Carly watched cautiously as Jade's eyes wandered up and down her body.

"Having fun there?" Carly asked. Jade shook her head, and Carly pulled her dress down angrily.

"Carly, you cannot do this to yourself," Jade said. "Do you know what happens when you don't eat?"

"What?"

"Your body takes from your muscles, any fat that _you should have_, and, eventually, when there is nothing for your body to take from, you begin to hallucinate. You'll be dizzy and nauteous all of the time, and out here, food is already scarce for us to begin with. And one day, when your body has finally had enough, you will slip into a coma and death will follow quickly thereafter." Carly's eyes were wide in fear, and Jade tried to hold back a smile.

"How would you know?" Carly asked, confused.

"Were you ever a sort-of queen bee? The popular girl that everyone loved and envied?"

"Of course I was, but why-?"

"Size doesn't always matter. One day, you'll understand that, and hopefully, that day comes very soon, because if someone is going to go first, and if it's not Cat, then whether you like it or not, it _will_ be you."

"Jade!" Beck called. "Carly! Get over here and help us _right now!_" Jade sighed and began walking over to her friends. She paused and turned to watch Carly struggle to push herself to her own feet. It took her a few moments, but she was able to. Her eyes met with Jade's, and denial filled them, shooting away everything Jade's eyes was saying.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," Jade said. "Because that death won't be my fault; it's going to be _yours_."


	6. Chapter 6

Beck sighed and watched Jade trudge over to Carly and Spencer. She was in a very depressing mood ever since they had seen the post that Cat had last posted on The Slap about one month ago, and she didn't seem to be getting any better since then. Beck was trying his hardest to calm himself, especially as Cat sat there, letting herself bleed to death. Beck cursed Freddie and Trina in his mind while praying that they would hurry up so Cat could be fixed. In his mind, Beck mentally prepared for what damage could be done, and rehearsed what he could say to Cat without making her feel bad. He was a great actor, but he needed a script in order to do so.

"Cat, listen to me," he told the redhead, kneeling by her side. "You cannot give up on life. You cannot give up on the hopes of getting out of this situation."

"Tori is gone," Cat whispered. "Andre is gone. Robbie is gone. Sam is gone. Four people that I love more than anything in the world are gone. It won't be long before I'm gone, too."

"You will not die," Beck said sternly. "No one will let you die, and nothing can kill you, at least not your spirit."

"Thanks, Beck. Where's Jade?"

"She's sitting with Carly and Spencer, trying not to have a mental breakdown." Beck leaned back and stared at his girlfriend, smirking. "Although, she already had, like, three."

"It's like the time you two had a break-up and she was crying at Tori's house," Cat giggled.

"Wait, she was _crying at Tori's house?_" Beck asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she was crying for _so_ long!"

"I can't believe that she never told me..."

"Hey!" Trina shouted as she approached Beck and Cat. Freddie was behind her, the first-aid kit in his hands.

"Finally!" Beck cried. "Do any of you know what to do?"

"I got this," Trina said, kneeling by Cat.

"I don't know..."

"I studied medicine for over two months for a doctor at a nearby hospital so we would have something to talk about. Before we found you guys, I helped this one guy who was shot in the leg."

"Was he tall? African-American in his forties?" Freddie questioned.

"That's the one," Trina answered as she took the first-aid kit from Freddie's hands. Beck stood up and backed away as Trina lifted up Cat's shirt.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as he ran up to the group.

"Apparently, Trina knows how to save Cat's life," Freddie answered.

"You need any help?" Spencer asked Trina. "I was a dental assistant for about two days."

"Two days?" Beck asked.

"He also went to law school for seventy-two hours," Freddie added.

"You Seattle people are weird," Beck laughed.

"Says the kids who go to Hollywood Arts?" Freddie countered. "From what Cat and Robbie have told me, it wasn't as normal as we aren't."

"Touche."

"Spencer, Beck, come hold her steady!" Trina barked. Beck and Spencer went around and each held down an arm on Cat, who had a blank and worried look on her face.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me Trina?" Cat whimpered.

"I'm going to sew up this nice hole you got here to reduce the bleeding," Trina answered, looking over the bleeing hole left from the stick. Freddie was using a cloth from the first-aid kit to wipe up the blood running down her tan stomach.

"How does Cat react to pain?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"Uh..." Trina muttered.

"Jade! Carly!" Beck called to the two girls. "Get over here and help us _right now!_"

"They can hold down her legs, and this will be easier for all of us, hopefully," Spencer muttered.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

"Do we have anything to take away the pain?" Trina asked, ignoring Cat.

"No, I don't think so," Freddie answered, leafing through the first-aid kit.

"Alright, we're here," Carly announced as she walked up to the group with Jade.

"What'cha need?" Jade asked.

"Freddie, you hold down one of Cat's legs," Trina instructed. "Jade, you hold the other. Carly, help me clean any blood and try to find either some Tylonel or something to reduce the pain."

"Pain?" Cat winced.

"Okay, there isn't much, but what color thread do you want?" Carly said over Cat.

"Black is fine," Trina responded. Carly nodded and threaded the needle. She handed it over to Trina, who accepted it and nodded.

"What's going on?" Cat asked loudly.

"Alright, everyone hold her down!" Trina shouted. Beck, Freddie, Jade, and Spencer did so, and the look on Cat's face became even more worried.

"Is this going to hurt?" Cat asked softly.

"I'm so sorry," Trina answered indirectly. "Now, on the count of three, I'm going to start. One... two... three!"

All anyone could hear after that was the loud cries of Cat echo around the large forest.

* * *

><p>Gibby watched Sam cautiously as they walked through the farmer's market down the street from the Gibson's house. She hadn't spoke since correcting Charlotte back at the house nearly an hour ago. Gibby was very upset about what had happened with his friends, mainly Carly, who he had an immense crush on. However, the thought of losing Freddie seemed to really get to Sam's head. He couldn't think of anything worth to say that might comfort her, and he knew that she was hard to crack open. He could still se the poor, defenseless girl that walked into Troubled Waters over two months ago, flinching at the slightest touch or glance from another person. Now, after she had come out of her shell, she was crawling back inside her own little world, scared to come out and speak to anyone. He didn't even know that her full name was Samantha, but now, that's the only name she would respond to.<p>

"Gibby?" a small voice asked. Gibby turned to see not Sam, but Wendy, the girl who hid a blade in her black clothing everyday. Her auburn hair was darker than he remembered, and straight rather than with the fluff and wave that it used to have. She was wearing black jeans and a black blouse, with combat boots that made her slim legs seem longer. Her eyeliner was on thick, showing off her green eyes. Gibby was surpied to see her- he last saw her when they attacked Troubled Waters. After a few days, they left, assuming that their friends were dead.

"Wendy?" Gibby responded. "Hey! How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess," Wendy sighed. "I enrolled back into Ridgeway, and I'm starting in a few weeks. How have you been?"

"Well, we found out that not everyone died. In fact, Samantha and Robbie are staying with me. Samantha's even right over there." Gibby pointed at Sam, who was looking through coconuts. Wendy looked and nodded.

"That's good. She seems totally... different."

"Well, that's because everyone else died in a plane crash about an hour ago-"

"WHAT?" Wendy put her hands to her mouth, fighting back tears. Sam jerked her head at that, her eyes widening once they saw Wendy. Wendy turned to Sam and ran over to hug her. Sam cringed at Wendy's kryptonite strength and tried not to wince.

"Good to see you, Wendy," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Samantha!" Wendy cried. "This must be so tragic! I have to go, but I'll go visit you guys later this week! Promise swear!" Wendy took off, leaving behind a confused Gibby and Sam.

"What was _that_ about?" Sam asked Gibby.

"She's really upset about what happened," Gibby answered. "How are you holding up?"

"I found a basket full of perfect coconuts," Sam said, avoiding Gibby's question. "Let's go ring up now." Sam brushed past Gibby and walked towards the checkout area. Gibby sighed and followed her. He knew that she was going to keep everything bottled inside; Carly had told him that Sam was the one who really attacked her in the bathroom, not Nora, like she had told everyone. He knew that if he waited patiently, Sam would speak out, but pushing her would most likely make her hit him in the jaw with a bag of sandwiches, and he didn't want anything like that at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>There they are, stitching up that redhead. What was her name? Oh, yeah, Cat. And there is that sister with brown hair... it began with a 'T', right? And Fredward Benson- who the hell names their kid <em>Fredward?_ What a lunatic! And those Shay siblings. The girl looks a little weak; an easy target. The boy is... Totally completely insane. And there's the gothic girl, Jade, who looks like a total trainwreck. She might be easy to pick off. And that boyfriend of hers... Buck? Brad? Who cares, he had gorgeous hair! I'll definitely save the best for last. I'll need to get rid of all of them quick, before those dumbass teenagers give away the truth. I can't now though, but soon, I _will_ kill them all... Except for the boy with all of that lucious hair..._


	7. Chapter 7

Carly sat underneath of the trees, taking slow, deep breaths. Watching Trina stitch up Cat was so... different. On television shows, it seemed so simple, quick, and done within a minute. This wasn't anything like that. Cat could not sit still, which only made everything worse. There were pain relief pills, but no water to help Cat swallow them, so they decided to not torture Cat anymore by not forcing the pills down her throat. However, her screams were deafening for everyone to listen to, and her inability to lie still made everything worse. The boys and Jade tried their hardest not to have her move at all, but everyone had underestimated Cat's strength by a long shot as the blind girl was capable of wrestling out of their grips. Carly couldn't help but wish that Sam was there, since her strength was stronger than anyone else's in the world. They were all lucky to have Trina, too, who was able to stitch up Cat perfectly. One could only imagine what other hidden talents she had.

Carly thought about everything that had said to her before they had to help with Cat's stitching. Carly had always fought with the mental idea that she was never gonig to be thin enough to be accepted by society, especially by her ex-best friend, Missy Robinson. Running into her at the meeting the escapees from Troubled Waters had at the Groovy Smoothie had brought in many hidden and unwanted emotions and memories. The red-haired girl was just the person who had made Carly end up in Troubled Waters in the first place, where the only thing she realized was that popularity comes with a very heavy price; ones that are life-threatening sometimes. She knew that her size, or lack of size, was the reason that no one made her scrub bathroom floors or clean rooms or anything, but rather be a inspector of whether or not the job was being done. But not since the dreadful camping trip had someone said that her size was going to kill her. And by the way Jade had put it, Carly was finally able to realize that it was true. Even worse, she realized it was true when it was beyond too late for her. With the lack of food and water that the group had, she was inevitably going to be the first person to die of starvation, or lack of strength.

"Want some company?" Beck asked, smiling as he approached Carly. Carly's eyes widened and she blushed, giving Beck the impression that she was trying to say 'yes' in body language. He sat down near her and smiled.

"Aren't you with Jade?" Carly asked cautiously. Beck started laughing.

"Don't worry, she knows that I'm over here. You don't have to worry about her trying to destory you socially or anything like she used to do." Beck laughed harder, and Carly forced herself to laugh with him. In her mind, she was extremely afraid of Jade, and didn't want to know that things that she seemed capable of doing to destroy her life in a snap.

"Well, then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off playing hero?" Carly teased.

"Not today, no," Beck responded. "Right now, I'm playing calm while everyone else around us has their panic attacks."

"Better than having someone relocating your own shoulders," Carly muttered.

"Not exactly my forte either, but I'm sorry that you had to go through such pain," Beck said sympathetically.

"You know, when I left Troubled Waters, I finally felt free," Carly said randomly. "I had been in that damned place for almost sixteen months before you Hollywood people came along and rescued us. I was so sure that when we were going back, that it would finally be the last time for us to have to go back. But then you were all gone, and we went after you, only to find ourselves back in the clutches of those damn nurses. And now they're all dead, and we are trapped here in the middle of freakin' nowhere."

"Did people actually get help there?" Beck asked.

"Not those who stayed behind," Carly answered quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, actually, scratch that, some people _did_, but not all of us. Robbie stopped carrying around Rex, and Cat had actually grown up during that time. But Sam let all of her emotions and violence build up and released it on me..." Carly choked back a sob as she ran her fingers over a scar on her temple. "... She kicked me right there, after she tied me inside one of the stalls in the girls' bathroom. And Freddie, he was never problematic, but he seems to have some family issues. And Spencer is still immature as a five-year-old having a sugar rush. And I..." Carly let one lone tear role down her cheek. "I'm just a Hopeless Case."

"What?" Beck said in disbelief. "How are you a Hopeless Case?"

"I'm hopeless now! I'm a goner! If anyone dies out here first, it's going to be for sure!"

"How can you say that?"

"Because, the reason why I was in Troubled Waters was because I refused to eat anything! Whatever I was forced to eat immediately came back up with an even stronger force- my finger. I hadn't realized how disgusting it was until it was too late, and food started becoming scarce. Everything made me feel like a Holocaust victim, because of the lack of food and immense torture we received. I'll be lucky to make it out of here, alive!"

"Don't say that," Trina spoke up, walking over to the two. She sat down next to Carly, not caring that the entire ground was dirt and mud.

"You're not going to die," Beck said.

"How do you know?" Carly asked.

"Because no matter how weak you look or feel, the strength inside of you and your high spirits will keep you alive," Spencer answered as he sat on the other side of Carly.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked as she walked blindly towards the group, Jade being her guide.

"Just let me help you sit down," Jade said, helping Cat sit on the dirt. Jade sat down next to her and kept one hand on her shoulder.

"Where are we at?" Cat asked loudly.

"You're sitting in a circle in a forest between me and Spencer," Jade answered. "Beck, Carly, and Trina are also sitting with us."

"Oh. Hi!"

"Hey Cat," everyone but Cat and Jade muttered in response.

"So, we survived a plane crash," Spencer said.

"While crazy people tried to murder us as we were plummetting towards the earth," Beck added.

"My sister is dead," Trina sighed, glaring at Jade.

"We have a first-aid kit, and nothing else," Jade stated.

"Where is Freddie?" Carly asked. Everyone looked around, not noticing before that he was not present in the circle.

"I'm here," Freddie piped up as he walked through the trees towards the group. He sat between Beck and Trina, confused as to why everyone was giving him looks.

"Where were you, dude?" Jade asked.

"Taking a leak," Freddie answered, confused as to why she would want to know. Everyone made faces at that, and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what Robbie and Samantha will do when they find out what had happened to us," Cat wondered aloud.

"Will they even find us?" Carly asked.

"Probably not," Trina answered. "We're a good half-mile from the crash site, and they probably assumed that we died in the crash and burned to nothing but a pile of ash. If anything, they won't look this far from the crash site." Everyone groaned in frustration.

"What about food and water?" Spencer asked.

"We'll find a river," Beck answered. "Where there's a river, there's water. Where there's water, there will be crawfish and fish, hopefully. Even if we have to drink fish pee, it's worth living for." Everyone thought about what Beck said about fish pee and made faces.

"Remind me to never buy an Evian ever again," Trina said, making sounds of disgust.

"Oh, no," Cat muttered.

"What?" everyone asked her.

"He never got the chance, poor thing," Cat whispered to no one in particular, ignoring everyone.

"What are you talking about Cat?" Freddie asked.

"Andre never got the chance to tell Tori that he loved her," Cat said, whimpering in sorrow. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Andre was in love with Tori?" Carly asked.

"And he _never got the chance to tell her?_" Trina asked through clenched teeth, glaring at a guilty-looking Jade.

"Well, there's a surprise," Beck murmured.

"Alright, let's not get worked up over this," Spencer said. "By the looks of it, it's about three o' clock. Let's get ready to go find a river, and, hopefully, make camp, a fire, and dinner." Everyone nodded in agreement and started standing up, Carly helping Cat.

"Thanks, Carly," Cat said, smiling at Jade unknowingly.

"No problem," Carly responded, smiling at the confused Cat.

"I wonder what will happen when we get rescued," Cat wondered. "Or when Robbie finds out what happened to me." Cat suddenly whipped her head to the side. "What was that?" she asked, a scared tone implied to her words.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked, looking in the same direction as Cat.

"I... I think someone's watching us."

"Cat, no one is there..."

"Oh," Cat muttered. "I guess I'm getting funny senses from not seeing anything. Just ignore that and let's get ready to move." Carly nodded and walked Cat over towards the others. Carly couldn't help but look back, just to make sure that Cat didn't sense anyone there. She couldn't see anything but trees, but something about that made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. What if there really was someone out there, watchign their every move, waiting to pounce on the group when they least expected it? The only thing that could be done about that is wait to see in anything would happen to them.

* * *

><p>Robbie watched as Gibby and Sam walked through the front door with a bag of coconuts in Sam's hands. She silently walked up to Sikowitz and wordlessly handed him the bag. He smiled and nodded and wakled to the kitchen to get himself a straw. Sam sat next to Robbie on the couch and leaned against him. Robbie wasn't use to a woman's touch, even when Cat would make out with him back at Troubled Waters. He wasn't exactly a ladies' man in Hollywood Arts, and the fact that a girl would even go near him sometimes confused him, but he felt lucky everytime it happened. Gibby sat on the floor next to Guppy, who was making a Lego house. Charlotte and Sikowitz marched into the living room, Sikowitz sipping coconut milk through a straw.<p>

"Is anything happening yet?" Robbie asked, hopeful.

"No, just give me a minute," Sikowitz responded, closing his eyes and taking another sip.

"Well, can you please hurry up?" Sam asked in a testy tone.

"Just give him some time, Samantha," Charlotte said calmly.

"Carly might be dead!" Gibby snapped at his mother. "Uncle Erwin needs to hurry so that we can find out whether or not she's okay!"

"Young man, you really care for this girl," Charlotte gushed. Robbie and Sam shared a look of confusion, but just shook it off.

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy exclaimed to Sam.

"Thanks again, Guppy," Sam said. "Third time's a charm, I guess."

"Happy Birthday!"

"Alright, knock it off, kid," Sam snapped. Guppy just smiled and continued building his Lego house in silence. Sikowita began twitching, showing signs that he was having his visions.

"Trina studied medicine?" Sikowitz asked.

"She did for two months to get this one guy," Robbie stated. "Why? Is that a part of your vision?"

"Yes," Sikowitz answered. "She stitched up Cat-"

"Cat's alive?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Is she alright?" Robbie shouted.

"I think she is now," Sikowitz answered. "But everyone helps her walking, so I'm not sure... Andre is still gone... And... Oh, dear, that's not good."

"What's not good?" Charlotte asked.

"Is Carly alright?" Gibby asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes, she is but Tori isn't," Sikowitz answered sadly. "Freddie and Trina found her, dead and in a position where a darker older man is strangling her." Robbie gasped and Sam cried into his shirt.

"Oh, man, that's going to ruin Andre," Robbie whispered.

"Uh, I don't think he's going to be any more ruined, because he is also dead."

"What!" Now Robbie was beginnning to tear up as well.

"Also, I can see Freddie, peeing on a tree, and... Whoa, momma, is he packing-!"

"Erwin!" Charlotte scolded, clamping her hands over Guppy's ears. "Children are present!"

"My bad," Sikowitz apologized. "Wait! There's also someone else..."

"Who?" everyone asked.

"I don't know, but this person is heavily armed and seems to be stalking your friends..."


	8. Chapter 8

Sinjin sat in the Blackbox Theatre, surrounded by his peers and the parents of those lost in the airplane crash that had happened just hours ago. Even the old school principal, Principal Eikner, was there, with his new wife, back from vacation with her native people. The parents were sitting in the front row of seats, crying or fighting back tears, sorrow covering them entirely. The new principal, who only went by Helen, was the one who called this meeting, which caught everyone by surprise, since they all assumed that she was a cold, heartless woman. Her hair was in a poofy bun and her make-up was overdone. She was wearing black slacks and a pink floral blouse on her not-so-slim figure. She still had the neutral look on her face that made it hard for anyone to decifer what her actual mood was. Sinjin was usually fearful of the woman, but today, he wasn't.

"Hey, listen up everybody," Helen said into the mircophone on the clear plastic podium in front of everyone. She was responded with silence, and smiled in return. "Today, I'm sorry to inform you that seven of our students have been involved in an airplane crash. I have the plane's manifest right here, which I received from the airport where they took off. It is noted that the names were just written in there, and nothing else."

"What about Cat and Robbie?" Sinjin spoke up. "They were in a mental hospital in Seattle before the others went missing." Everyone immediately began whispering among themselves in confusion.

"Quiet!" Helen shouted into the microphone. Hushes arose, and silence took over again soon afterwards. "Thank you. And I'm not so sure exactly what happened to them, but we will find out soon. Now, I'm going to read off the manifest." Helen cleared her throat and opened the manifest. "Lauren Ackerman of Seattle, Washington, nurse; Fredward Benson of Seattle, Washington, patient; Francine Briggs of Seattle, Washington, nurse; Theodore Franklin of Seattle, Washington-"

"Read off people who actually are from this school!" Daniel, who was Cat and Tori's ex-boyfriend, shouted from the back of the theatre. He shrank in his seat as Helen glared at him for interrupting her.

"Anyways," she said sternly. "Andre Harris of Los Angeles, California, none; Beck Oliver of Los Angeles, California, none; Carly Shay of Seattle, Washington, patient; Spencer Shay of Seattle, Washington, patient; Cat Valentine of Los Angeles, California, patient; Katrina Vega of Los Angeles, California, none; Victoria Vega of Los Angeles, California, none; and Jade West of Los Angeles, California, none." By now, many people had started to cry at the sound of losing their friends, and even for those who they didn't know.

"Wait, I have something to say," Sinjin shouted over everyone. He stood on his chair, ignoring the look he was receiving from Helen.

"You better sit back down, young man," she warned.

"No, I will not!" Sinjin protested. "Did anyone here notice that everyone was labeled as a patient, a nurse, or neither?" Around the theatre, people murmured in agreement, feeling so daft for not catching on.

"That is true," Helen agreed. "But-"

"Or how about the fact that you neglected to say Robert Shapiro?" Sinjin interrupted.

"I didn't neglect to say his name," Helen snapped. "His name isn't in the airplane's manifest." Gasps and more hushed agreements came, and Sinjin jumped off of his seat. He ran to the front of the theatre and snatched the airplane manifest from Helen's hands. He scanned it over many times. She was right; Robbie wasn't in there.

"Oh, my gosh," Sinjin whispered in shock.

"What?" Helen barked.

"They went to go rescue Cat and Robbie, but then were forced onto an airplane and crashed?" Sinjin responded, confused. "None of this makes any sense whatsoever..."

"Well, then give me back the manifest," Helen said, reaching for it. Sinjin held it away from the woman.

"Don't you realize that there is something mysterious going on?" Sinjin asked. "This means that someone was trying to kill them!" Everyone gasped again. Helen and Sinjin had not realized that their conversation was being said into the microphone, and everyone had heard what they were saying.

"Who would want to kill our own kids?" Mrs. Vega cried. "What have they ever done but be good?"

"I don't know," Sinjin responded. "But this isn't over. I'm going to get to the bottom of this and discover what really happened. Even if it kills me!"

"Me too!" Daniel shouted, standing in his seat.

"Same here!" Ryder Daniels, a charming player, spoke up, also standing in his seat.

"Then it's final," Sinjin said into the microphone with newfound confidence. "The three of us will find our friends, and nothing will stop us." Everyone began cheering, including Helen. The three teenage boys ran out of the Blackbox Theatre with the manifest, determined to find their friends.

* * *

><p>Trina groaned as the group trudged through the forest. Beck was taking lead with Jade right at his side. Carly and Freddie trekked behind, guiding Cat through the forest. Spencer walked behind them, and Trina was the involuntary tail end. She glared at Jade, like she had been doing all day. She blamed Jade for the reason why Cat and Robbie were in a mental hospital, and how they ended up in this situation, where her very own sister was dead. And the guy who was secretly in love with her was dead, too. They weren't even sure if Tori was in love with Andre, but now they would never know. At least she wasn't being used as a dingy, talentless doormat like she was in Los Angeles. She watched as Spencer lessened his pace to stay next her.<p>

"Hey there teener," he greeted.

"Watch it," Trina teased. "I'm not a teener anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Today is actually my birthday. I'm officially eighteen."

"Well then... Happy Birthday, you're not dying," Spencer said. Trina snorted a laugh, which made the two of them laugh more.

"Beck actually told me the same thing earlier today," Trina giggled. "I always took my birthdays for granted. I remember that last year, Tori and Andre wrote me a song, but I said that it never counted, and sold it..." Trina sniffled, and Spencer put his arms around her sympathetically.

"Shh, don't cry," Spencer said soothingly. "You shouldn't cry. It's not your fault. It's those damn nurses' fault."

"It's their fault?" Trina asked, oblivious. "It's _Jade's_ fault. It all started when she sent Cat and Robbie to Troubled Waters."

"In her defense, they got help."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, when was the last time that you saw Robbie with Rex?"

"Uh..." Trina couldn't remember. She was so used to seeing the puppet look-alike with him that she never noticed when Rex wasn't in Robbie's arms.

"Or that Cat had calmed down a lot since the last time you saw her?" Spencer smiled when Trina couldn't respond.

"Okay, so maybe it isn't _entirely_ Jade's fault," Trina sighed.

"See?" Spencer said, smiling. "So, you're eighteen now, huh?"

"Totally, finally. Why?"

"Well, it's uh, that I, uh..." Spencer turned red and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to conjour up the right words. Trina gave him a confused look, trying to figure out what he was exactly attempting to say. He wasn't going to ask her out... right?

"Spencer!" Carly called out to her brother from in front of the two. "Come help me with Cat!"

"Don't you have it under control?" Spencer shouted back.

"... I need more help!"

"I might as well go help," Spencer groaned to Trina. He quickened his pace to catch up to his younger sister.

"You need me to help too?" Trina shouted.

"NO!" Carly snapped, giving Trina a dirty look. Trina just looked away until Carly readjusted herself to face in front of her. She couldn't understand what Spencer wanted to ask her, or why it upsetted Carly so much, but she was determined to find out the answers to both of them.

* * *

><p><em>They finally got off of their asses and decided to go and help themselves. How is it that the damned redheaded idiot is able to sense my presense when she cannot even see the ground she walks on? At least the others are not smart enough to understand that she is actually telling the truth. They won't even see me coming at this rate! It hasn't even been four hours and they have all proved themselves to be more idiotic than I have imagined! Those three girls and one guy are easy targets. The other three seem to be the only ones with common sense, but after watching everyone they have left disappear, it won't be that hard to get rid of them. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder may hopefully take over them much quicker than expected.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer looked around the campground that the group had built within the past hour. There was a small fire that Freddie and Jade had built, since they both had matches for some unknown reason. Beck was attempting to make fishing rods while Cat sat near him, talking nonstop. Trina was trying to find any shellfish she could in the river nearby. They didn't have anything to gather water with, but they decided to cross that bridge when they came to it. Spencer was watching Trina fish for food, his eyes not leaving her rear. He vaguely remembered Andre and Beck talking with Tori about how they once saw it up-close when on video chat. Spencer got lost looking at Trina until Carly hit his arm.

"Really?" she asked, annoyed.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking to his sister.

"You've been near her nonstop for, like, since three weeks ago!" Carly whisper-shouted. "Don't act so innocent! I see things, you know!"

"So what?"

"So what? So what! You payed more attention to her than almost all of your art sculptors!" Carly took a deep breath and sighed. "Remember Veronica?"

"The cute blonde who works the checkout lane at the grocery store?" Spencer responded almost immediately.

"Yes, her!" Carly shouted. Everyone turned to look at her with confusion. They shrugged it off and turned away to refocus on what they were going before.

"What about Veronica?" Spencer asked.

"Ever since these Los Angeles kids showed up, you won't do anything but go after them blindly! You've almost completely forgotten about me!" Carly let one tear fall, shocking Spencer.

"Carly, I could never forget about you..." Spencer said soothingly. "You're my baby sister. I always think of you. You worry me so much that I have no choice to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carly shouted.

"Sounds like Cat," Beck shouted. Cat started laughing.

"That's so true!" she cried. Everyone sighed and smirked at Cat.

"It means that I don't know what you'll do if I turn away from you," Spencer whispered to his sister. "I feel that-"

"If you want to just get rid of me, than why don't you tie a rock around me and throw me in the river?" Carly snapped, standing up. "Or how about shoot me in the face? You're the worst brother ever!"

"Carly, you're overreacting!" Spencer shouted. "I'm just saying that if I don't look out for you, you'll get hurt, or into trouble. Remember when you and Missy attacked Freddie for no reason and got caught by his mother!"

"Never speak of that again!" Freddie shouted. "My room still has bloodmarks behind my Galaxy Wars posters!"

"Dude, Galaxy Wars?" Jade asked him, wrinkling her nose. "Gross."

"Well, I'm going to take a walk, and don't bother following me, since there isn't anything out here that's going to kill me!" Carly snapped, standing up and walking away. She let out a loud growl as she stormed off.

"Uh oh," Freddie said. "That's not good."

"Just let her blow off steam," Spencer told everyone. "It's just her thing."

"Are you sure?" Beck asked. "That sounded pretty intense for a brother-sister fight."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Spencer assured. He walked over to where Trina was and started searching through the water.

"That was unusual," Trina said quietly, not making eye contact with Spencer.

"Yeah, it was, even for Carly," Spencer replied. "Sorry for that."

"For what, staring at my ass?" Trina asked. Spencer turned red and shook his head.

"Cat?" Spencer heard Beck shouting. "Cat! Get beck here!"

"What's going on?" Trina called to Beck.

"Cat just took off after Carly!" Beck replied. "She said something about there being someone out there!"

"How could she know?" Freddie yelled. "She's blind, for Pete's sake!"

"Carly said something about Cat hearing someone when we crashed here," Spencer told Trina. "They might be in trouble!" Everyone stood up just in time to hear screaming from both Carly and Cat.

"Shit, hurry, there's no time!" Jade shouted. The five ran towards the woods and searched for the two teenagers, praying to find them alive.

* * *

><p>Sam stepped out of the shower, shivering at the cold air that immediately greeted her. She grabbed a towel that she put out on the counter and dried off her body and hair with it. She wrapped it around her body and opened the bathroom door. She looked down the hallway to see that no one was there. Robbie walked up the stairs and saw Sam as she slipped out the door. The two teens froze in their spots and stared at each other, their faces turning bright pink.<p>

"Uh... hi," Sam said.

"Hello, Samantha," Robbie greeted wearily. "Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "I was going to... uh... get dressed."

"Right, right," Robbie said, staring at the ground in embarassment. "Well, we're sharing the guest bedroom apparently, and I was going to go check it out. She said that there are some clothes in there that Gibby's girlfriend brought over for you."

"Did you say 'Gibby's girlfriend'?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's weird to say," Robbie laughed.

"No kidding." The two walked down the hall to the very last door at the end. Robbie opened it to reveal a small bedroom with two dressers, a hamper, a mirror, and a queen-sized bed.

"We're sharing a bed?" Robbie asked nervously.

"This goes on the list of things that we're not telling Cat and Freddie about," Sam muttered. "Can you, like, leave for a moment so I can get changed?"

"Oh, right, sorry!" Robbie exclaimed. He stepped out of the room and shut the door. Sam sighed and looked at the pile of clothes on one of the dressers. She rummaged through it to find a grey long t-shirt and newly bought pink underwear. She took off the towel and slipped on her clothes. She put the others away in the dresser and threw the towel in the hamper. The t-shirt went down halfway between her hips and her knees, so she figured that it was decent enough for her to wear. She opened the door to find Robbie still standing there.

"I guess it's time for bed?" Sam asked.

"It's been a long day, and it's almost eleven at night, so why not?" Robbie agreed. Sam yawned and lied down on the bed. She pulled the sea green sheets up to her chin as Robbie stripped to his boxers and lied down next to Sam.

"Robbie?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, Samantha?" Robbie whispered back.

"You want to know a secret?"

"Sure, why not?"

"If Cat and Freddie were gone, I might actually go out with you," Sam whispered. Robbie's eyes widened, but he sighed.

"I'm not going to lie," Robbie said. "I would too."

"That's nice," Sam yawned. "But they're going to be alright, I know it."

"I hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

Carly ran as fast as she could into the forest. She couldn't believe that Spencer was falling for that Vega sister. She seemed too bratty to Carly to be anywhere near Spencer's type. And the one time that she blew up in everyone's faces kind of made her seem very self-conscious. Her singing was also very terrible, and the fact that she was in a musically talented high school with Cat and Robbie was very surprising. Spencer was the one person that Carly had in the world, with her mother dead and her father deployed in a submarine in an ocean somewhere in the world. Whenever Spencer had a girlfriend, she was completely ignored, and she hated that. At Troubled Waters, Spencer focused more on his sister, and at one point, she starved herself so that he would pay even more attention to her. Ever since Trina Vega came into the picture, Carly felt that she was losing connection to the only family she had left in the world.

"He thinks that he's better off without me, doesn't he?" Carly sobbed to no one in particular. "Who needs him? I'll be better off without him!" Carly looked around to make sure no one had followed her. She spun in a few circles before looking into the eyes of a woman.

"C-can you help me?" the woman asked Carly. She limped over towards Carly, clutching her arm tightly.

"Are you alright?" Carly asked. She stood her ground, but watched to woman come closer. Her left ankle dragged every step and her right foot had a little bit of a limp as well. Her hair was caked in mud and sticking out in every direction. Her white dress and sky blue sweater were tattered and hanging off of her thin, pale body. She seemed as if she had been stranded for days without food... or anything.

"I-I need help," she whimpered.

"Where are you from?" Carly asked.

"The States," the woman answered. "I was in a plane crash, and I jumped off last second..."

"Really?" Carly asked. "I did too."

"Honestly?" the woman asked. "I have something that might save us a lot of trouble."

"Really?" Carly asked. "What is it?"

"This." The woman reached into her sweater and pulled out a gun. She pointed it right at Carly, a grin slowly forming on her face.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked, taking a step back.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" the woman asked. Carly stared at her for a moment before finally realizing who it was. Carly let out a horrific scream just as the woman pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Cat ran aimlessly through the forest, although her lack of vision wasn't contributing anything to her ability to help find Carly. She knew that someone was out there, stalking the group as they wandered the forest. Since her vision was completely gone, Cat's hearing had enhanced tremendously, along with her other senses. She carried around the peculiar feeling that there was a person following them around, and the only other people that she had told were Carly and Beck, right before she had taken off after Carly. If there was anyone out in the forest, then Carly running out there would make everything a lot worse than it started off beforehand. Another death today would just ruin everyone, especially Spencer and Jade, who still blamed herself. And possibly Freddie, who said once that Carly was his first crush ever.<p>

"Carly!" Cat shouted, although her voice cracked as she did. She put her hands out in front of herself to brace for any trees that she would possibly run into accidentally. She knew that by now her friends had started chasing after her. As long as they found Carly in one piece, there wouldn't be any problems. That was when Cat heard Carly's scream, causing her to scream as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the forest.

"Carly?" Cat shouted. She kept her arms up and she slowly walked through the forest. She heard the faint sound of footsteps heading the other direction. "Carly!" Cat took three more steps before her foot hit something hard and limp. She got onto her knees and felt what it was. The figure had long hair and a face. Cat felt further down and felt the collarbone of the person. Further down, Cat could feel the entire ribcage of the figure.

"Oh, my gosh, Carly!" Cat cried. She felt further up the face of the figure and felt the forehead. There was a large hole in the middle of it, and Cat felt the blood oozing out onto her fingertips. She shot up and put her hands to her face, despite the fact that there was blood on them.

"Cat!" The distant sounds of Beck's voice called out to the crying redhead. Cat could hear Beck run up to her.

"Don't come near!" Cat shouted.

"Why not?" Beck asked. She heard him stop short right next to her. "Oh shit..."

"This is going to ruin the others," Cat whispered. "Where are they?"

"Behind me. Cat..."

"This just can't be happening!" Cat buried her face into her hands and cried into them. She felt Beck wrap his arms around her and his breath on her neck.

"You guys!" Freddie called out. "What's going on up there?" Cat listened as Freddie ran up to them. "Jade's going to be pissed if she sees... Holy shit. Spencer! Don't come over here!"

"What's going on?" Spencer shouted. "Where is Carly? Carly!" Cat felt Spencer brush against her legs as he knelt down by his dead sister. "How is this possible? Why did this happen? Oh, Carly!"

"How did this happen?" Trina cried.

"Someone is out here," Cat whispered. She felt Beck pull away, probably in shock.

"What do you mean, 'Someone is out here'?" Jade asked.

"I've had this funny feeling that someone was out here, watching us ever since we crashed," Cat explained. "I told Carly, but she didn't believe me, and I thought that maybe I was just being paranoid because I couldn't see. But apparently, there is someone out here, and whoever they are, they have a gun, and they're hunting us down." Cat felt the tensity of the group rise as she spoke.

"Well, we have to go find them!" Trina exclaimed.

"It's useless," Freddie said. "There's six of us against one and a gun. No matter what, they have the upper hand. There is no strength in numbers in an unfamiliar territory, and whoever this person is, they've already won. We're screwed over as long as we're here."

"So what do we do?" Jade asked.

"Nothing," Beck answered. "For now, that's all we can do."

* * *

><p><em>One down, six to go.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

"This is more complicated than I had expected," Sinjin muttered to himself as he searched through for clues as to what happened to his friends. They were using Tori's laptop, which Sinjin had hacked into easily. Daniel and Ryder were just sitting around Sinjin, trying to pretend to understand everything that Sinjin was doing. Somehow, all of the posts that his friends had posted for the past three months had disappeared.

"I swear that there was a new post from Beck about a week ago," Ryder said. "He couldn't have deleted them; the website doesn't allow us to delete any of our posts."

"That's the creepy part," Sinjin said. "Someone must have hacked the website and take down their posts."

"I remember Tori telling me that she had to go to Seattle to go find Cat and Robbie," Daniel spoke up. "Sikowitz drove them there."

"Well then, that's it," Ryder said.

"What do you mean?" Sinjin asked.

"We need to go to Seattle and start from there," Ryder explained. "If we can find their locations by tracking down their cellphones, then we might be able to get somewhere."

"Alright then, let's try," Sinjin sighed. He went to phone tracking website and typed in Tori's phone number. It came up in Troubled Waters Mental Institution.

"Alright, we found where Tori is," Ryder muttered.

"But they pronounced her dead," Daniel corrected weakly. "We should be looking for Robbie, if anyone at all."

"Okay, okay," Sinjin said. He typed in Robbie's phone number, and found it at a house address not too far from where they had found Tori's phone.

"Alright, looks like we're going to Seattle," Daniel said.

"Sweet! We're coming for you, Robbie!" Ryder cried. Daniel and Sinjin gave him a confused look. "He's the only one we know is alive!" Ryder said defensively. The boys shook their heads and ran out of the Vegas' house, ready to discover the truth.

* * *

><p><em>Robbie was back at Hollywood Arts with all of his friends, having a small party at Tori's house in her room. They were playing Spin The BottleSeven Minutes In Heaven and Jade and Beck had just tumbled out of Tori's closet, fixing their clothes. Everyone rolled their eyes and it was Robbie's turn to spin the bottle. He spun it as hard as it can and looked up to see that it stopped on Cat. She blushed and smiled as everyone started saying their 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. Robbie and Cat stood up off of the floor and walked to the closet. There was no light in the closet except for the dim night-light that Tori had kept in there that was a bright red heart. Cat and Robbie bothed smiled before leaning into each other. Robbie only kissed a few girls, and they were barely considered as kisses to begin with, but this one was different. Robbie felt the passion, the lust, the uhmph that he had heard Andre and Beck tell him about constantly. He pulled away after a few moments to see not Cat, but Sam staring into his eyes._

_"That was incredible," Sam breathed. She was only wearing a black sports bra and black boy shorts, like when they went swimming in the ocean after they had escaped._

_"What...?" Robbie asked. He looked down to see that he was wearing plain grey boxers, not the jeans and polo that he had previously been wearing._

_"I won't tell Cat or Freddie," Sam whispered as she leaned in and began to kiss Robbie all over again._

Robbie woke up, shocked at what he had been dreaming of. It was early in the morning when he awoke, the rays of sun creeping through the window blinds. In his sleep, his arm had wrapped itself around a sleeping Sam. She didn't seem to notice, or mind, for that matter, and had a small smile on her face. Robbie knew that if Freddie had seen this, he would murder Robbie, and Cat would be in tears. But as of right now, he didn't know if either of them were alive, and cheating on Cat and Freddie was wrong. But he wanted something about Sam, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that she could do so much better than him, but yet, there was a part of her that wanted him too. Or that she already had someone, and they were both in love with each other. Why were the things who were most out of reach the most desirable ones there was to offer? Robbie pulled away from Sam slowly, accidentally waking her up. Robbie then snapped his arm away, and Sam sat up, not noticing Robbie's arm at all.

"You're up early, Samberg," Sam yawned.

"Force of habit, you know?" Robbie said half-heartedly. The routine of getting up at the crack of dawn for them had created a mental alarm clock for them.

"Have a good night's sleep?" Sam asked.

"Not really, no," Robbie answered. He shifted uncomfortably and decided to somehow get an answer out of Sam to answer his dream. "What if Cat and Freddie really are dead?"

"What if?" Sam asked. "You sound a little hopeful there."

"I'm not, I swear," Robbie said quickly. "I'm just saying, what if they are?"

"I really don't want to think about that right now," Sam answered. "But if it's an answer to your morning wood, then don't ask me a question like that. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that Freddie is alive, and you should worry about whether or Cat is okay. The fact that this is on your mind says something about how you feel about your relationship."

"But do you have the same feelings for me?" Robbie pressed. Sam stared at the foot of the bed silently.

"I don't know," she whispered, biting her lip. "I don't know." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't imagine doing that, because if Freddie was alive, I would be cheating on him. I don't want to cheat on him..." Sam reached for the covers and pulled them over her head.

"Great thing that you're being so mature about this," Robbie muttered.

"How else should I react?" Sam cried from under the sheets.

"By realizing that if Cat and Freddie are alive that they are probably thinking the exact same thing," Robbie growled. He stood up and stormed out of the room. He was agitated, yes, but for some reason, he didn't think about what if Cat was alive. All he could think of was what if Sam moved on.


	12. Chapter 12

Freddie woke up early in the morning very uncomfortably. Sleeping on leaves and dirt was more discomforting knowing that just a few hundred yards away was the corpse of the girl he grew up with for the past ten years of his life. Spencer had to be pried away from Carly, because had they left him out there, they may have to bury two bodies this morning instead of just one. Spencer wouldn't talk to anyone but Trina, and they ended up falling asleep together by the creek. Beck and Jade were the ones who put out the fire, and they decided to wake up early in order to hunt down some kind of food for the group. Cat had her back turned towards Freddie while they were sleeping, and her back is all Freddie stared at. He watched her as he woke himself up until she started stirring. She turned onto her back and looked at Freddie with the blank look that she had adopted.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Cat asked him. Freddie was startled that she knew that.

"How could you...?" Freddie tried to ask. He couldn't conour up the idea how it was possible.

"Ever since I became blind, I had this sense of when people were watching me," she answered, shrugging. She stood up and held out her hand to offer to help Freddie to his feet. Freddie sighed and grabbed her hand as she hoisted him to his feet.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Freddie asked.

"Sure," Cat answered. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about something..." Freddie nodded, although he knew that Cat couldn't see it. Freddie led the blind girl opposite the way that Carly's corpse was lying. Cat seemed to trust Freddie, and she gripped his hand tight. Freddie tried not to wince at the pain, but as long as Cat was okay with it, he was too.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Freddie asked after a few silent moments of walking.

"I wanted to talk about us..." Cat began. Freddie tensed up, squeezing Cat's hand a little harder than he meant to.

"What about us?" Freddie asked.

"What if we never make it back to Robbie and Sam?" Cat asked.

"Well, I assume that we will. Why, what's on your mind?"

"Maybe, if we never make it back... you and me..." Freddie stopped walking and yanked his hand away from Cat's. She stopped moving, probably because she had no idea where she was going.

"So after all of this, you think about cheating on Robbie?" Freddie nearly shouted. "With me, his best friend, who is with _your_ best friend?"

"Just, hear me out," Cat said. Freddie sighed as Cat continued talking. "Both Robbie and Sam left us behind with the nurses, left us to die. They didn't even bring us with them, or try to save us! What kind of friends are they?"

"The nurses wanted to kill them," Freddie reminded her. "Of course they took off!"

"Then why did they leave the rest of us rather than help us?" Cat asked. Freddie was dumbfounded.

"Have you been actually thinking about being with me?" Freddie whispered, although nobody was around to hear them.

"That's a possibility," Cat answered, shrugging. "You're the one who had always been there for me. You strapped me to your backpack, knowing that we were seconds from crashing into the ground, risking your life to save mine."

"Anyone would do that," Freddie insisted.

"What about Andre and Tori?"

"That wasn't anyone's fault! They saved Jade, for Christ's sake!"

"And you saved me! You saved my life!"

"I blinded you!"

"That doesn't change how much I love you!" Cat covered her mouth with her hands, and for once, Freddie could see an expression in her eyes- fear.

"What did you just say?" Freddie asked.

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up crying, just as he had been in his dream. He fell asleep dreaming of his life from the second Carly was born up until he found her, dead. The image of her lying on the ground with her eyes open and a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead was forever engraved in Spencer's mind. He opened his eyes to find that he was hugging Trina to his chest, her face resting gently on top of it as it heaved up and down slowly. Spencer smiled and moved the strands of hair from her face, waking Trina up.<p>

"Good morning," Spencer whispered, smiling.

"You're crying," Trina said, pouting as she wiped away Spencer's tears.

"I'm sorry," Spencer laughed.

"No, don't be," Trina said. She sat up and so did Spencer. His smile fell and he began to cry harder. Trina pulled Spencer into a hug and he cried into her shoulder. In an attempt to soothe him, she began singing to him;

"_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
>Never let it fade away<br>Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
>Save it for a rainy day <em>

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
>Some starless night<br>Just in case you feel you wanna hold her  
>You'll have a pocketful of starlight<em>

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
>Never let it fade away<br>Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
>Save it for a rainy day <em>

_For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
>Some starless night<br>And just in case you feel you wanna hold her  
>You'll have a pocketful of starlight <em>

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
>Never let it fade away<br>Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
>Save it for a rainy day <em>

_For when your troubles start multiplyin'  
>And they just might<br>It's easy to forget them without tryin'  
>With just a pocketful of starlight <em>

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
>Never let it fade away<br>Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
>Save it for a rainy day <em>

_Save it for a rainy day._"

"Before my mom died," Spencer sniffled. "She would singing that song to Carly to help her fall asleep. I could never pick up the lyrics though."

"It was one of the songs that I could sing in class without getting in trouble," Trina sighed. "No one ever appreciates when I sing."

"I thought it was beautiful," Spencer said. He lifted his head off of Trina's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Really?" Trina asked. "I have never heard anyone say that to me before. Not even from my family. It was always all about Tori and her talents."

"Well, then they missed out," Spencer told her. "You deserve your chance in the spotlight too, you know."

"Thanks," Trina said, blushing. Spencer looked into her eyes, and she had the same look he did. They both fluttered their eyes shut as they leaned in to kiss each other.

* * *

><p><em>Is it just me, or do these teenagers hook up with everyone that they can lay their hands on? They all take turns humping one-another at this rate and they end up losing their partners in a snap. But if they move on that fast, then they'll kill each other within minutes. Maybe if I sit back and allow them to kill each other, then it might save me the trouble. Maybe I can make a bit of a surprise appearance during the twig's funeral later today. They're already gullible. Now they're vulnerable too, and I will take full advantage of this.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

The group stood around the lifeless body of the now deceased Carly Shay. Freddie and Beck had dug a grave for her with their bare hands, while Jade and Trina attempted to comfort Spencer. Cat just sat next to Carly's corpse, petting her lucious brown hair blindly. Her hand tensed as it went over the bulletwound, but she just continued petting her hair absentmindedy. Jade tried not to ogle at her boyfriend, who had taken off his shirt so that it wouldn't be drenched in his sweat. Freddie kept on looking back at Cat, trying to figure out how she fell for him. Trina hugged Spencer, whose tears were lessening as his head was pressed to Trina's chest.

"You guys," Beck said as he and Freddie climbed out of the grave. Everyone turned to him, knowing exactly what was going on next. "It's time to say good-bye to her," he said quietly.

"Let's get this over and done with," Jade said. Everyone stood up and walked towards the corpse. Jade helped Cat to her feet as Beck scooped up Carly into his arms and moved her into Freddie's arms. A tear rolled down his face and dropped onto Carly's grey cheek. He sniffled as he walked over to the grave and placed her gently inside of it.

"Should we all take turns saying something about her?" Beck asked. "I don't know her that well, but seeing that some of you obviously have known her for many years, more or less, you can probably say something about her...?" The rest of the group stared at the ground silently.

"She had more potential in her life than she set herself up for," Jade spoke up. "She always said things about herself that weren't true, and she knew that she was much, much better. I just wish that she could have realized that before... Before she..." Jade left her sentenced unfinished, unable to find the right sensitive words.

"I remember when we were in the Groovy Smoothie, and that girl approached her," Trina said quietly. "She had a scared look, but complete confidence as well. She wanted to fight back, but the mental image in her head had her convinced that the girl was right. She was so sure that the world hated her, and nothing could have ever been done to change her mind. She..." Spencer motioned for Trina to stop talking, which is exactly what she did.

"I remember when I first met Carly," Cat said, staring at Carly with her blank brown eyes. "She was surrounded by others who wanted to date her, who wanted to be just like her. She went to extreme measures to make herself the most wanted person. All she ever wanted was to be the queen bee. But she was going too far for some of those things, and it almost sent her to a hospital. She just wanted to have someone who wanted her, and she pushed too far for that. She didn't see that there were people who cared for her, and some of them are standing here, right now." Cat looked up and somehow was able to lock eyes with Spencer, giving him a slight smile.

"We grew up next to each other," Freddie said. "She was the girl of my dreams, only across the hall. I used to wait for her to come home so I could have a chance to talk to her. She was with dozens of other guys, and I was always just there for her to copy off of my homework. And then when we both ended up in Troubled Waters, I was her play thing, that she had always tossed aside. She even tried to use me countless times. But no matter what, we had this strong friendship, and nothing will ever change that."

"I just wish that Mom and Dad were here," Spencer stated. "Dad is shipped overseas, and Mom... neither of them have been there for either of their kids, and now, one of them is dead. They even missed her funeral. They've missed everything... Can we just end this here?"

"Sure," Beck replied. He and Freddie started taking handfuls of earth and tossing it onto Carly. Jade and Trina sighed and began helping the boys. Spencer moved next to Cat and fought back the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

"What happened to your mother?" Cat asked him.

"Honestly?" Spencer asked. "I'm not so sure about her. One day she was there, and one day she was gone. It's all just a blur, and it's a reminder of how Carly had never met her own mother."

* * *

><p>"Can you gather the teenagers?" Sikowitz asked Charlotte.<p>

"Is everything alright, Erwin?" she asked.

"No, nothing is," Sikowitz replied. "I have some things that I need to say, and they need to hear it first." Charlotte nodded and walked out of the living room.

"Uncle Erwin?" Guppy asked timidly as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ah, hello, young nephew," Sikowitz greeted, faking a smile.

"Is Gibby's friends from the hospital gonna be okay?"

"I'm not so sure, but I have some hope for them. And try not to mention such things around him; he's very sensitive." Guppy's response was to lift up his shirt to reveal his gut. Sikowitz shook his head and Guppy frowned and put his shirt back down. Charlotte came back into the living room with Gibby, Robbie, and Sam behind her. Each looked equally tired as they sat on the couch across from Sikowitz.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"Last night, while everyone was asleep, I had another vision," Sikowitz said. "I have some very disturbing news about your friends."

"Which friend?" Robbie asked.

"Well, remember how I said that there was someone following your friends?" Sikowitz asked.

"There is?" Gibby asked weakly.

"Yes, there is. And, unfortunately, Carly fell victim to this person... I'm so sorry." All of the teenagers began crying and hugging each other at this.

"How can this be happening?" Sam sobbed.

"I don't know, but this _will_ end soon," Charlotte assured everyone. The doorbell rang, and Sikowitz stood up to answer it. He opened the door, and a confused look crossed his face.

"... Sinjin?" he asked.

"Hello, Mr. Sikowitz," Sinjin greeted. "I'm glad we found you. We have some things to discuss..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Sinjin?" Robbie asked in disbelief. He started laughing like a lunatic and nearly began crying. "I can't believe it's you!" Robbie hugged his awkward friend as tightly as humanly possible. Both boys were laughing and hugging now, glad to see each other after all of this time.

"We had to come after you!" Sinjin exclaimed.

"We?" Sam asked, confused.

"I didn't come alone," Sinjin explained. "I wasn't the only one who was freaked and had to chase you down!" Daniel and Ryder emerged from behind Sinjin, smiling and giving off a slight wave.

"Oh..." Robbie disliked Ryder after what he did to Tori, and he only disliked Daniel because he used to be Cat's ex-boyfriend before he cheated on her with Tori.

"Hey, Rob," Ryder greeted, sticking out his hand. Robbie nodded back and shook Ryder's hand reluctantly.

"Good to know that you're alive," Daniel said, slightly smiling. "Who're these people?"

"You guys remember Mr. Sikowitz, right?" Robbie introduced.

"Ah, Ryder Daniels, the singer with tricks up his sleeves," Sikowitz said.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Sikowitz," Ryder said sheepishly.

"I'm not sure you remember me," Daniel began.

"You were Cat's old boyfriend who Tori had squirted hot cheese all over," Sikowitz said. Daniel turned red at the memory of hot cheese sticking to his hair, clothes, and face and Cat and Tori's cries afterwards.

"I have to go to your school sometime," Sam told Robbie.

"Well, I'm Erwin's sister, Charlotte," Charlotte introduced herself. The boys perked up and waved at her. "These are my sons, Gibby and Guppy."

"Gibby?" Ryder asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Gib-bay," Gibby said in a deep tone, nodding and grinning. The three boys stared at him in confusion.

"How did you guys find us?" Robbie asked.

"Helen read this to everyone," Sinjin explained, holding up to manifest that he took from Helen. "When we were reading over it, we realized that your name wasn't here, so that you had to be alive somewhere. So we tracked down Mr. Sikowitz and your cell phones and found that you were here. Nobody else's could be found anywhere, so we figured that we might as well start here."

"Smart," Sam commented as she took the manifest from Sinjin's hands. She opened it and read Freddie's name. She put her hand over it, longing for him.

"Who's the blonde?" Ryder asked.

"This is Sam, a fellow patient of Robbie's," Sikowitz said.

"_Samantha_," Sam growled through clenched teeth.

"_Patient_?" Daniel asked. "A patient where?" The others stared at their feet, hoping the topic would disappear.

"Troubled Waters Mental Institution," Sinjin answered, taking the others by surprise. "I was able to also track Tori's phone. It said that it was there, and it's not too far from here. We were hoping that you'd take us there so that we can help find our friends."

"Speaking of Tori, where is she?" Ryder asked, looking around. "And her sister?"

"And Beck and Jade?" Daniel added. "Or Andre?"

"What about Cat?" Sinjin asked. Robbie choked back a sob at that. Sam patted Robbie's shoulder in an attempt to coax him.

"That, my students, is a very, _very_ long story," Sikowitz said. "Let us go to Troubled Waters first; it'll help us explain a few things."

* * *

><p>Cat sat by the edge of the river, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. The others decided it was time to go hunting, and they were stuck in pairs. Beck and Spencer were in charge of finding any small animals or bird eggs that they could use to get some sort of protein in their diet. Freddie and Trina were searching for any types of fruits that they could find, since they had the best chance finding some berries than anything else. Jade was sitting behind with Cat, since both girls were too scared to do anything. Cat wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard someone approach her.<p>

"Are you alright?" she heard Jade ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cat lied.

"No, you're not." Cat felt a hand on her shoulder. "None of us are."

"Well, how can I be?" Cat cried. "Andre and Tori were killed in a plane crash! Carly was shot! I'm blind! We're never going to be able to get out of this forest, and I'm so confused!" Cat started crying all over again. She felt Jade wrap her arms around her.

"Talk to me," Jade whispered. "Tell me what's so confusing."

Cat sighed. "I love Robbie."

"What's so confusing about that?" Jade laughed.

"Because I... think that I... am falling for his best friend..." Cat said slowly, trying to pick her words carefully. She felt Jade unwrap her arms.

"Freddie?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, Freddie," Cat confirmed.

"But... why? How could you be in love with two different boys?"

"I've loved Robbie since the day that I met him," Cat began. "But Freddie has _always_ been there for me. He stayed at my side when Robbie abandoned me. He risked his own life to save mine! And, plus, I may have accidentally blurted to him that I'm in love with him..."

"Cat!" Jade cried.

"It was just something that happened in the moment! I wanted to take it back! It trying to put toothpaste back in the tube! But now it's too late..." Cat sighed, knowing that nothing could possibly get any worse. But she heard something that caught her attention. It sounded like screaming, but she couldn't fathom what that was, or who it was.

"What is that?" Jade asked. Cat listened closer, before she came to the conclusion that it was...

"Spencer!" Cat cried. She tried to stand up and run towards the sound of him, but was unable to, as she felt Jade pulling her down.

"No, Cat, don't!" Jade pleaded. "I can't lost you too!"

"Spencer!" Cat screamed at the top of her lungs. "SPENCER!"

* * *

><p>"Damn, this sucks!" Beck grumbled as he kicked a rock. It bounced off of a nearby tree and came back to hit Beck in the knee- hard. Beck winced in pain but kept on walking.<p>

"Why did we volunteer hunting for meat?" Spencer asked. "There is none out here!" Spencer punched a nearby tree. "Canada sucks!"

"But their Canadian bacon is pretty amazing," Beck said.

"It's just ham!" Spencer shouted. "I hate Canada! If I ever meet a Canadian, I will punch him and tell him how stupid he is!"

"Hey!" Beck cried. "I was born in Canada!"

"Oh," Spencer said. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's cool, man. Let's ust keep on looking-" Beck stopped as he saw a black bear cub. "Hey, Spence, look!" Spencer turned his head to see the cub.

"Meat!" Spencer whisper-shouted triumphantly.

"I'm not so sure we should go for it," Beck warned. "If there's a cub, then its mother has to be close..."

"Do you see another bear?" Spencer hissed. Beck looked around, and saw nothing.

"Well, we shouldn't let good food go to waste..." Beck said, grinning. They took two steps towards the bear before it let out a loud growl at the boys. They froze in their steps as the bear continued growling, leading to roaring.

"Can it hurt us?" Spencer asked.

"No..." Beck answered. He looked to his left and his eyes widened. "But th-that can!"

"What?" Spencer turned his head to see the mother bear that they had assumed wasn't around. She roared at the boys.

"What do we do?" Beck whispered.

"Do we run?" Spencer asked.

"Are you insane? That's the _last _thing you ever want to do when there's a bear right by you!" The bear stood up on her hind legs and pawed the air, roaring angrily at the boys.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked weakly. The bear got back down on all fours and charged at the two.

"RUN!" Beck cried. Both of them turned and started running back towards to where they left Cat and Jade. Beck didn't stop running until he realized after several seconds that Spencer wasn't next to him anymore. He stopped and turned to see his new friend being mauled by the bear. She had a hold of his neck, gnawing on it ferociously as Spencer cried out in pain.

"Spencer!" Beck called out, starting to run back.

"No, get out of here!" Spencer shouted as tears rolled down his face. "Save yourself!" Spencer continued screaming as the bear clasped her jaw over his head. Beck hesitated, but started running back towards the others, leaving Spencer behind to fight his own battle.


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N: I know that you all probably know the fate of Spencer by now... And here's why. I had chosen of the survivors [after Carly had died] three more people at random, just to add something spicy to the drama as of what is going to happen to those who are in the middle of nowhere [a.k.a. Canada]. One of them was Spencer... and I'm going to wait for a bit so that you can have some time before you have to say good-bye to another well-loved Nickelodeon teenager... Trust me when I say that I was nearly crying as well.)**_

* * *

><p>The halls of Troubled Waters had an eery effect as Sam stepped through the front door. It slid open with a loud screech, making Sam cringe. The insides were chaotic compared to the last time she had been inside. There were random colored paint stains all over the walls and ceiling. The warning signs were torn to shreds, with the exception with one poster that read 'PLEASE KEEP PANTS ON'. Sam just shook her head at how sad it was that the sign was very-much needed in the mental hospital. The front desk had been entirely destroyed, and glass was shattered all across the place.<p>

"What is this place?" Sinjin asked.

"This is Troubled Waters Mental Institution," Sam answered. She felt like she was walking into another world. She couldn't imagine how months ago, this place was full of vibrant teenagers and life, rather than look like it was trampled by a herd of buffalo.

"What happened in here?" Robbie shouted as he stepped inside.

"That's the million dollar question, now isn't it," Ryder chuckled to himself.

"Good thing we told Mr. Sikowitz to stay in the car," Daniel commented. "He would have glass in his feet unless he randomly had a pair of shoes in his van."

"I highly doubt that," Sinjin said. "Should we split up? Maybe there's someone here with an answer to all of this..."

"I'll take Samantha towards the bedrooms," Robbie said, taking Sam's arm. "You three head towards the cafeteria and other places. God knows what could be found here."

"Fine by me," Ryder said. He walked off with Daniel and Sinjin, leaving Robbie alone with Sam. They walked towards the rooms silently, Sam trying to figure out what was going on in her own head.

"So... you're friends are... kind of weird," Sam said quietly.

"I know," Robbie laughed. "But that's Hollywood for you."

"It's been so long since being here," Sam sighed.

"It's only been about one week..."

"Well, after being here for several months, I was beginning to call this place home." Sam and Robbie looked down the hallway to see the ten bedrooms that the teenage patients were forced to live in. On the left side, the first door was Carly and Spencer's, and the third door was the room Freddie and Robbie stayed in. On the right side, Cat and Sam had roomed in the ninth door, nearly at the end of the dead-end hallway, near the bathrooms. The memories on running down the halls to bear bad news and to watch many of them get hurt flowed through Sam's mind. All of them filled with regret and angst.

"What's on your mind, Sam?" Robbie asked. She ignored him as she walked down the hall to Freddie's room. She pushed the door open to see that the room was still the same way that she remembered it. The white dressers were against opposite walls by the foot of each bed. One of them was still made, while the other was still messy from when she and Freddie were sleeping in it. She opened up Freddie's dresser and pulled out a navy blue polo. She inhaled it deeply; it smelled like the cologne Freddie wore. Robbie sighed and sat down on the made bed.

"I miss him so much," Sam whispered.

"Me too," Robbie agreed.

"It's so sad to even live without him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen what the news have said, Robbie," Sam sighed. "You and I both know that they're gone. No more Cat. No more Freddie. We're going to have to accept that now or later. Maybe you should start accepting it now."

"What about what you've said about knowing that he'd be alright no matter what?" Robbie asked. Sam put Freddie's shirt back in the dresser drawer and moved to sit next to Robbie.

"It's been nearly three days. If they were alright, then they would have been found already."

"So what about now?" Robbie asked. Sam stared at the ground for a moment before standing up and going over to the other bed. She reached between the mattress and boxspring to pull out a pack of condoms. Robbie's eyes widened.

"Freddie and I were going to wait for each other," Sam admitted. She moved back over to Robbie. "But now that he's gone, maybe..." She left her sentence unfinished and gave Robbie a look. Robbie immediately understood, and they kissed.

It began with that one kiss, and they kept on going, both hesitant but sure of what they were about to do.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't there be, like, fruit out in the wild?" Trina asked Freddie. "I mean, this is ridiculous!"<p>

"Well, this seems to be an uninhabited area, so it seems very highly unlikely that there would be anything in this type of geographical-" Freddie began.

"I can't understand a word you're saying," Trina interrupted. Freddie groaned and continued scavenging the woods for some type of food. They had been looking for almost ten minutes without any type of luck. Freddie looked up at the sky. He knew that it was past noon, but not evening yet. He then realized where the sun was positioned and a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Oh, my gosh!" he cried, laughing.

"What?" Trina asked.

"If the sun rises in the East, and sets in the West, then _that_ was is North!"

"So?"

"Then South is the other way, and South is the way home! If we keep on going that way, then we'll reach home in no time!"

"Freddie... I can't tell is you're a genius or if you finally just lost your mind," Trina said.

"No, now we can go home! It would only take a few days to find some type of civilization!" Freddie exclaimed. "Come on, let's go tell Cat and Jade!" He started taking off, with Trina reluctantly right behind him.

"Freddie, this is insane!" she shouted.

"No, this is perfect!" he called back. He laughed as the two ran back to his friends. They found them in only a few minutes, but the tension hanging around them gave Freddie a feeling that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Trina asked as she gasped for air. Cat was being hugged by Beck, while Jade was standing, tears running down her cheeks.

"Trina... Freddie..." Cat gasped between sobs. "Something bad happened."

"Something bad happened to who?" Freddie asked.

"Wait, where is Spencer?" Trina asked in a dangerously low tone. The other three stared at the ground in silence.

"Trina," Jade spoke up after a few silent moments. "There was a bear... and Spencer... he..." Jade left her sentenced unfinished. Freddie felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the back. Just yesterday, he had lost his life-long best friend, Carly. Today, he big brother died. Spencer, who was always there for him. Who was like the bog brother/father he never had, which he found awkward to say, since they had reached third base together in a drunken stupor. Spencer was gone.

"Wha-?" Freddie was about to ask. He was cut off by a screaming Trina, who ran over to Jade and tackled the girl to the ground.

* * *

><p>"This place gives me the creeps!" Daniel complained. "It's like the scene of a horror movie. And I'm wearing red! The guys in red die first, you know!"<p>

"This place is abandoned," Sinjin said, rolling his eyes and Daniel's immaturity. "Why would there be-?"

"AHH!" Ryder shrieked. He put his hand to his chest and started breathing heavily. His eyes were wide in fear as he stared at something in one of the rooms.

"What is it?" Sinjin asked.

"You scared the living hell out of me!" Daniel whined.

"We're not alone!" Ryder claimed, pointing into the room. The other two boys took a look inside. There was soundproof foam covering every square inch of the room, with a small bench on one side and a shelf high up on the opposite wall. A man was tied up and gagged in the middle of the floor. He kicked his bound legs frantically and tried to move his arms, which were tied behind his back. A bandana was gagged over his mouth as muffled sounds came out of them. Ryder carefully untied the gag and pulled it away, revealing the man's unnaturally large and disgusting wart.

"EW!" the boys cried. They covered their ears as the man began screeching and wailing like a siren.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted in a raspy voice.

"We should be asking you the same," Daniel replied.

"Hey, look, it's Rex!" Sinjin cried as he pointed to the shelf. Rex was sitting up there, his blank stare and grin looking off into space. Sinjin stepped around the tied up man and took the puppet.

"Rex?" Ryder asked.

"Robbie's puppet," Sinjin explained. "You two try to get some answers out of this man. I'm going to take Rex to Robbie. He must miss him for sure." Daniel and Ryder nodded in agreement as Sinjin walked through the building. Being a naturally weird guy, Sinjin didn't find the mental hospital as creepy as the others seemed to have. He found himself lost a few times, but was eventually able to find the bedrooms. One of the doors opened, and Sam stepped out of it, her hair messy and her white blouse half untucked from her jeans.

"Oh, hey," Sam greeted.

"Hello," Sinjin replied.

"Oh, look, you found Rex," Sam said, trying to avoid the subject of what she had been doing. Robbie stepped out from behind her, his shirt unbuttoned and his glasses crooked.

"Hey, it's Rex," he said as he straightened out his glasses on his face. He took the dummy from Sinjin's arms. "Thanks."

"Daniel and Ryder found a man on the other side of the building in one of the foam rooms," Sinjin said.

"Oh, gosh," Sam said in shock. She and Robbie began running, leaving Sinjin behind to investigate. He peeked into the room the two had emerged from to find evidence. He saw the fresh crimson stain on the white sheets, and he then knew what had just happened.

"Oh crap."


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A/N: Sorry to disappoint my fans. I decided to continue with only five of the teenagers from the two shows to make things easier on my murderous mind [don't worry; Gibby and Sikowitz will be there, along with a few other characters from both of the shows that may surprise you...]. Right now, this story is becoming more dramatic than Degrassi and Jersey Shore combined so... oh shit.)**_

* * *

><p>Trina charged Jade as fast as she could, screaming as she did. Jade didn't have time to react before Trina jumped on her, causing the both of them to fall. Trina usually wasn't much of a fighter, with the exception when she feels as if she or someone else was in huge danger, like when she had her wisdom teeth removed. But whenever she fought, it was rough and hard. Trina punched Jade's face as hard as she could before feeling someone grab her arms. She began kicking as Beck and Freddie lifted her off of Jade, still managing to hit Jade's ribs and shoulder with the soles of her sneakers. Jade just lied still, wincing in pain.<p>

"You bitch!" Trina cried. "How could you do this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Trina, calm down!" Freddie shouted.

"What the hell, man?" Beck screamed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Trina yelled at Jade, who sat up. Her eye was becoming black and puffy, and she clutched her torso in pain. Cat had blindly crawled over to Jade and hugged her friend tightly.

"I- I'm so so-sorry, Trina," Jade whimpered. "If I could, I would take it all back..."

"I wish it was you instead of him! I loved him!"

"That's enough!" Freddie exclaimed, causing Trina to stop squirming and screaming.

"Freddie, take Trina somewhere to chill a bit, okay?" Beck said, looking over to his girlfriend.

"Sure thing," Freddie replied, taking Trina and pulling her away past a few trees. He sat her down against one tree and kneeled down in front of her.

"Why is this happening to me?" Trina whispered. "Ever since we came to Seattle, everything has just gone to hell."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that," Freddie began.

"Yesterday, I lost my baby sister," Trina said. "Today, the love of my life was mauled by a bear. And we're lost in Canada! Who is going to look for us in Canada?"

"Yes, I know that it sucks here for you, but it does for the rest of us as well," Freddie told her. "I used to be in love with Carly, and when I was fifteen, I made it to third base with Spencer."

"What?" Trina asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's a very long story," Freddie sighed. "And, to top it off, my best friend and the love of my life ran away and left me behind. My mother refuses to let me out of a mental hospital because she is concerned that I am the devil's child now. My dad is... somewhere! The point it, everyone's lives are so fucked up right now that it doesn't even matter anymore! Yeah, another person died, and we'll all be crying about it soon. But right now, what matters is if we can survive through this." He took Trina's hands in his and stared her in the eye. "Can you do that for me?"

Trina sighed and nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Good," Freddie said, smiling. "Now, go explain to Jade that you were wrong about everything."

"Fine," Trina groaned as she rose to her feet. She froze as she heard a gunshot in the distance. She looked at Freddie, who had an equally terrified expression on his face.

"What was that?" Freddie asked in a hushed tone.

"I think the better question," Trina hissed, "is _who_ was that?"

* * *

><p>Sam leaned against the white brick walls as the four boys interrogated Lewbert, the screechy nurse with the world's largest wart. Her body still ached from what she and Robbie had done earlier, but she bit her lip and sucked in the pain. She didn't want to admit that her first time was too painful for her to deal with, or that she had broken her swear to Freddie that they would save themselves for each other. By now, she expected that he was gone, but, then again, who knew what was really happening anymore. She covered her ears as the high-pitched wails of Ryder punching Lewbert rang throughout the halls. She slipped away down the hall, searching for more evidence.<p>

She came across the Forbidden Room- the nurses headquarters. She remembered that the door was never passed by mental patients, or unlocked, for that matter. She reached for the doorknob and jiggled it, and to her surprise, it opened up for her. She looked back to see that none of the boys saw her and walked inside.

It was a simple room, with four white walls, a bed, and a desk. Sam walked over to the desk and looked at the papers on the desk. There were many things written on them, such as detailed instructions on a purchased plane and the destination. She realized that it was from a local airport in Seattle to an airport on the Alaska-Canadian border. Underneath of that paper was a map with a big red 'X' over one spot in the middle of a green area in Canada. Sam's eyes widened when she understood immediately what it meant. She gathered all of the papers and folder them so that they could fit into her pocket. She turned and left the room quickly, only to bump into a strange woman with red hair and a beige suit on. They both jumped back and let out a tiny yelp in shock.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized immediately. "I should've looked where I was going-"

"It's alright, young lady," the woman cut her off. "Who are you?"

"Uh, my name is Samantha," Sam replied, confused. "I don't know if you're in the right place or not, but this is a mental ward."

"Of course I know where I'm at!" the woman barked, sounding slightly offended. "I'm here because I haven't heard from my son in months, and I'm starting to get a bit worried. By the looks of it, I was right to fret."

"Oh," Sam said. "Well, who's your son? And who are you?"

"My name is Marissa Benson," the woman said sternly. Sam gulped when she said her last name, knowing exactly who she was now.

"Oh," was all Sam could utter.

"I'm here to see my son," Mrs. Benson said. "I want to speak to my Fredward."

* * *

><p><em>Look at those kids. They're going to tear each other apart before I get a chance to kill them all off at this point, especially those two girls. I mean, damn, I thought they were going to kill each other right then and there! And their friend... one less for me to worry about. He was kind of a waste anyways, and a pain in the ass back at Troubled Waters. Now, I just have to worry about two things- those kids and bears. Hopefully, none of those damn kids heard me shoot that one bear just now...<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_**(A/N: There aren't many chapters left in this story, but, for my readers, I will tell you that one of the big mystery questions is going to be answered from the beginning of iWill Survive...**_

_**Also, I'm going to start a new story, which has the combination of characters from iCarly, Victorious, and Zoey 101, where those characters will be in The Amazing Race! For those of you who don't know, The Amazing Race is a show where eleven teams of two race around the world for one million dollars, doing very interesting things in each leg, and it begins and ends in American [at least in this story, since it varies for each country]. It's going to be listed as an iCarly/Victorious crossover, and it's coming out soon!)**_

* * *

><p>As night fell upon the five teenagers, they had all calmed down, but none of them would stand up to leave unless it was to use the bathroom or drink a handful of water from the creek. The gunshot had startled all of them, which was a reminder that someone with a gun was out there, trying to murder the teenagers. Night Two was another night where no one was looking for any of the teenagers, and that they were most likely never going to get out of the place. A small fire was in the middle of the teens' circle, which Beck had made by using sticks and dead leaves.<p>

"I miss the Groovy Smoothie," Freddie mumbled. When he received confusing looks from the others, he realized that only Carly and Spencer would have known what he was talking about, and the both of them were gone. Rather than explain, mainly for Trina's sake, he just stayed quiet.

"I miss Hollywood Arts," Trina sighed.

"I miss my scissors collection," Jade added, not caring that everyone thought she was crazy.

"I miss the ability to perform something new everyday," Beck said.

"I miss Robbie," Cat stated bluntly. "I miss that nerd so much..."

"I miss him too," Trina admitted.

"I miss Sam," Freddie groaned. "That blonde stole my heart and ran away with it."

"So did Robbie," Cat said. "He said that he wanted me to be his first."

"Who was?" Jade asked.

"Isn't that personal?" Beck asked Jade.

"Daniel," Cat answered. "You know, before Tori sprayed us with hot cheese."

"Well, Jade and I were each other's," Beck said, taking Jade's hand and squeezing it.

"Isn't that personal?" Jade asked mockingly, kissing Beck's cheek.

"My first was some Northridge guy," Trina said. "He stole my purse afterwards."

"I remember Tori telling me that," Cat said, letting out a small laugh.

"So, basically, you all had your first times over with already?" Freddie asked. The others nodded and shrugged in response.

"Wait, dude, you're a virgin?" Beck asked loudly.

"You want to say that a little louder?" Freddie snapped. "I don't think the stalker heard you."

"Why are you ashamed?" Cat asked Freddie, although she was looking right at Trina. "I think it's sweet."

"I'm saving myself for Sam," Freddie admitted. "And so is she."

"But aren't you technically _not_ a virgin?" Trina asked. "I mean, you and Spencer..."

"That doesn't mean that I'm not a virgin. It just means that I made it farther with a guy than she has."

"You're bi?" Jade asked, wrinkling her nose.

"NO!" Freddie shouted quickly. "We were completely shitfaced when it happened, I would never!"

"Well, this just hit a whole new level of awkward," Beck declared. Everyone sat there in silence, the only sounds coming from the fire.

"I have to pee," Cat said, standing up.

"Want some help?" Jade asked.

"I don't want you to help me pee," Cat laughed. She walked into the forest calmly, and the other four watched her go.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Trina wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>"Hey, aren't you the two kids who were arrested a few days ago?" the police officer at the front desk asked Sam and Robbie.<p>

"Who asked you?" Sam snapped.

"Samantha!" Robbie cried. He turned to the officer and gave him an apologetic look. "She is very tempermental."

"My Fredward was around delinquents!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed. "Oh, no, this is awful!"

"Mrs. Benson, let's go wait in the car, or drive to a coffee shop," Charlotte suggested. She took Mrs. Benson's arm and led her out of the Seattle Police Department.

"Listen, we need to talk to you about the plane crash that happened yesterday," Sinjin said.

"What about it?" the officer, whose nametag read 'TRAGG', asked.

"We have vital information relating to what happened to the plane," Sikowitz declared.

"Define 'vital information'," Tragg tested. Robbie held up the map Sam had found. He pointed to the red 'X'.

"That is where it landed," Robbie said.

"And here is the information about where the plane took off and where it was supposedly landing," Daniel added, handing over another paper.

"Here's the plane's manifest," Ryder added.

"Don't forget the files about those nurses!" Sam cried as she handed over additional papers. Tragg's eyes widened at the sight of what he was being given.

"Hey, Tragg, what's going on over here?" Another officer, whose nametag read 'CARL', came over and stared at the mass of papers.

"It seems here like we know where the missing plane had crashed," Tragg replied, picking up some papers. "Do any of these people look familiar to you?"

Carl scanned the papers about the nurses. "This one, Lauren Ackerman, is known to be mentally challenged and violent towards any partners she had. And her, Francine Briggs, was given a restraining order from Randy Jackson and other celebrities after stalking them. And Theodore Franklin... that's not his real name."

"What is it?" Sikowitz asked.

"Theodore Franklin is an anagram for Drake Flinn Roothe, and he's been one of America's Most Wanted for years!" Carl exclaimed. "We have to find him! He might kill another Canadian!"

"Wait, if he killed a Canadian, then why is he one of _America_'s Most Wanted?" Ryder asked, puzzled.

"Because he killed the Canadian _in _America," Carl said in a 'duh' tone.

"You kids go home and get some rest," Tragg told the teenagers and Sikowitz. "Tomorrow, we'll come to get you and take you to your friends. I need the address though." Sikowitz motioned for the teenagers to leave while he talked things over with the two detectives. They left the building and sat outside under a streetlight.

"This is it," Ryder said, smiling.

"I can't believe that we figured this out," Daniel sighed in relief.

"I'll finally see Freddie again," Sam said, smiling.

"And Cat," Robbie added.

"I can't believe that you two are even talking about them like that after what you did earlier at the mental hospital," Sinjin said. Robbie and Sam stared at him in shock. "Yes, I know what you two did."

"What'd they... OH!" Ryder said, understanding by the looks on everyone's faces what had happened.

"Aw, man, that's low," Daniel said, wrinkling his nose.

"Don't tell anyone!" Sam cried. "Please!"

"Fine, I won't," Sinjin agreed. "But you have to sometime."

"We'll see," Robbie whispered.

* * *

><p>Cat wandered around the forest aimlessly, her one arm waving around in front of her to make sure that she didn't walk into something, and the other clutching the wound in her gut. Yes, it was stitched up thanks to Trina, but there were no medications or antibiotics of any sort to reduce the pain or infection that she was certain had grown on her abdomen. She had told her friends that she had to use the bathroom just so that they couldn't follow her as she did what she was about to do. She stopped as behind her she heard the leaves rustle somewhere farther yet close by, signalling to Cat that she was not alone.<p>

"Jade?" she asked hesitantly. "I told you that I didn't need any help peeing!"

"My name is not Jade," she heard an older woman say. "Not even close."

"Who are you?" Cat shouted, praying that she was still close enough to her friends that they might possibly hear her.

"You may want to lower your voice," the woman warned. Cat opened her mouth, but the silent click of a gun kept her quiet.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Cat's voice quavered.

"Don't you recognize me?" the woman asked, letting out a low, haughty laugh. "I mean, I'm waving my hand right in front of your face!" Cat reached forward, but all she felt was a rock. She felt her hands around to feel that it as it there was a tall, long rock wall, trapping her with a crazy killer with a loaded gun.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Cat asked, trying not to let defeat be detected in her tone.

"Why, I had to put up with your crazy antics for months!" the woman exclaimed in a very cheerful voice that scared Cat. "You used to be the bipolar, clueless redhead from Hollywood! And by the looks of it, you still are the same annoying naive child that walked in the front doors with a big smile on her face! All she wanted to do is sing, but she wasn't allowed to do anything... tsk tsk, such a shame that so much talent and happiness has to be wasted." Cat gasped at that as she felt a gun on her torso.

"W-why?" Cat whispered, tears rolling out of her blind eyes and down her cold cheeks.

"Aw, don't cry," the woman's voice said very soothingly. "I promise that you won't die as quickly as your friend. You can feel the pain that you damned kids had put me through for months!"

"NO!" Cat reached out and grabbed the woman's shoulders, shoving her back. She heard the woman hit the rock, but that didn't stop Cat from running forward and grabbing the woman again. She pulled her forward and pushed her back again. She felt a large piece of the rock at her feet and reached down the grab it. She heard the gunshot just as she struck the woman again on the forehead with all of her strength. Cat felt pain in her gut, but that didn't stop her as she hit the woman again and again until all of the strength Cat had drained out of her. She let go of the rock and stood there, her pain finally triggering in her head that she had been wounded greatly.

"Cat!" she heard her friends crying out her name, and that was the last thing that she heard before she felt herself turn and fall heavily to the earth below, landing with a thud and blacking out.


	18. Chapter 18

_**(A/N: It's almost over! But I meant that for just this story, not the series! I must be crazy or something, because I'm not sure how many more stories I can possibly make with this.)**_

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Cat!" Freddie screamed as he saw Cat fall over. She ran as fast as he could over to her limp body. When he reached her, he rolled her over. Her eyes were shut, her mouth was slightly parted, and blood was soaking her shirt. Freddie tried his hardest not to throw up, but the sight of one of his best friends dying was making him lose focus of everything.<p>

"CAT!" Jade screeched as she ran up to Freddie, falling to her knees. "Oh, no, what have I done?" Jade fell onto her side and started sobbing. Beck stood by her, unsure of how to react to the situation. Trina just began shrieking and pointing past Cat.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked. Everyone looked up to see a woman lying against the rock wall in front of them. She had light brown hair that stuck out in every direction. She wore a torn white dress and tattered baby blue sweater. Her hazel eyes were wide open, but showed no sign of life. Her hand was loosely wrapped around a small handgun. Her forehead had blood seeping out of it, and there was a bloody rock next to her.

"Oh, my gosh," Freddie said shakily. "That's _Nurse Ackerman_."

"Who?" the others asked. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"One of the crazy nurses who were attempting to kill us?" he reminded them. They all slowly nodded and 'aahed' in response.

"Sh-she was the one who was killing us?" Trina whispered.

"She had to be," Beck answered. "The gun is in her hands."

"That bitch!" Jade howled. "She took Cat from us! She took Carly from us! She ruined everything!"

"Jade, calm down," Beck shushed. He pulled Jade off of the ground and hugged her tightly, petting her head and kissing her forehead. Just then, Cat's eyes opened and she coughed up blood right into Freddie's face.

"Cat!" he cried. He moved her into a sitting position and pat her back as she coughed up more blood.

"Cat, you're okay!" Trina shouted.

"Not for long," Freddie commented. He lied Cat back down and lifted her shirt to reveal her midriff. A large bullet wound was in the left side of her ribcage, and some of the stitching Trina had done was ripped open.

"Shit," Beck hissed.

"I-is she going to be o-okay?" Jade whimpered. Freddie didn't respond, causing Jade to start crying all over again. She pushed away from Beck and ran away.

"Jade!" Beck called out as he chased his girlfriend. Trina followed, leaving Freddie alone with Cat.

"Cat, what happened?" Freddie asked Cat softly as he stroked the side of her face.

"She told me it was her," Cat answered. "She was going to kill me, but I caught her by surprise." Cat began laughing, but it caused her to begin coughing again, more blood splattering everywhere.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you," Freddie whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't be," Cat said. "I was expecting this anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"When I said that I was going to pee, I wasn't," Cat admitted. "I was coming out here to rip out my stitches."

"What?" Freddie cried, tears now falling from his eyes rapidly. "Why?"

"Look at the position we're in!" Cat attempted to shout. It came out as a hoarse, raspy cry. "We're never going to be rescued, and we were bound to get eaten or shot sometime soon! I didn't want to suffer for any longer!"

"Cat..." Freddie couldn't finish his sentence. He just broke down and started sobbing over Cat. She used her hands to find his face and wiped away the tears.

"Shh," she said in a hushed tone.

"How could you Cat?" Freddie asked.

"Because I didn't want you all to suffer for me," Cat answered. "And because I love you." She smiled and Freddie stopped crying. At the same time, they leaned towards each other, and slowly began kissing each other. Cat pushed her tongue past their lips and slid it against his, and Freddie did the same back, enjoying the moans he was eliciting from her. It lasted for only a few moments before Freddie felt Cat go limp. He pulled away and shook his head.

"No, no, no, no!" he shouted. "Cat, please don't die on me! You're all I have left!" Freddie shook his head and started crying all over again.

* * *

><p>Beck tried his hardest to keep up with Jade, but it was hard, considering that he hadn't eaten anything in the past few days. He had already begun sweating from attempting to keep up with Jade, and his breaths were short and ragged. He knew that Jade would eventually have to stop running, but it seemed as if it would be an enternity before she actually would. He pushed through hanging dead tree branches to the clearing to see that Jade had collapsed by the small campfire that was still lit, sobbing loudly and swinging in the air at nothing in particular. Trina pushed through the branches and stood right next to him, shaking her head.<p>

"Poor thing," she said quietly. "This has to be hard on her."

"You're telling me," Beck replied, sighing. "I've never seen Jade this upset... ever."

"I'm going to try to coax her," Trina volunteered. "You try to get the fire bigger. None of us should freeze to..." Trina stopped herself right there, knowing that it was too soon for anyone to say 'death', especially witht the traumatic effects it caused on the group. Beck nodded as Trina walked over to Jade and put her arms around her. Beck turned and started pulling off loose branches from the dead ones hanging above him. He tried his best to stay quiet as he picked up dead leaves so he could hear what Trina was saying to Jade, but they were all hushed, quiet words. Beck carried the dead leaves and branches and fed them to the dying flames. It didn't make the fire grow much more, and it reminded Beck how everything was dying out in the forest.

"Jade, I'm so sorry for everything," he could hear Trina whisper to Jade.

"It's all my fault," Jade whimpered. "I killed her. I killed them all."

"No, psychotic people with guns did that," Trina replied soothingly. "There is nothing you could have done to prevent that from happening."

"I could have _not_ sent them to Troubled Waters. They could have been their crazy selves back at home, and we could be singing and dancing and acting and not be in this shitty situation."

"You were trying to help. You were being a good friend. You can't blame yourself for trying to be a good friend to Robbie and Cat." At Cat's name, Jade began trying all over again. Beck shook his head, mad at how nothing could calm Jade down. He sighed and knew exactly what to do then.

"Trina, go find Freddie," Beck growled.

"What?" Trina asked. Beck turned and stared at Trina pointedly.

"Go find Freddie, calm him down, and keep him distracted for a little bit," Beck ordered. Trina cocked her head, confused, but then understood, nodding.

"Alright... Let me see... how he is," Trina said hesitantly. She stood and walked away quickly as Beck crawled over to his girlfriend. Jade hugged her knees to her chest and sniffled.

"Babe, this is ridiculous," Beck whispered.

"What do you expect?" Jade hissed. "I got almost everyone here killed. I'm a bad luck charm. I don't even deserve a guy like you, all sweet and hot..." Beck shook his head and laughed.

"So are you," Beck replied, kissing Jade's chapped lips. "And I will show you why I still love you." He pulled Jade's arms off of her knees and began kissing her again. Jade kissed him back, moaning against him in pleasure. Beck took off his shirt and rolled Jade onto her back, planning to show her how much he really did love her for the past three years.

* * *

><p>Robbie sat down on the bed he was sharing with Sam, staring out the window at the sky. It was lit up with many stars that shone brightly, making up for the absence of the moon this night. He knew that his friends were awake and staring at the same sky, waiting for him to come and find them tomorrow. He wondered how the nurses weren't clever enough to hide everything so that a bunch of sixteen-year-olds, or seventeen, in Sam's case, could come across it so easily.<p>

"Hey," Sam said as she stood in the doorway.

_Speak of the devil_, Robbie thought, smirking at Sam's thin purple t-shirt and plaid purple pajama pants. He wasn't even embarassed that he was wearing only gym shorts, since he was usually uncomfortable showing girls his pale, hairless body. Sam smiled as she walked over and crawled under the sheets next to Robbie.

"I see that you're still awake," she whispered. Robbie lied down on his side, facing Sam.

"So are you," Robbie replied. Sam smiled and giggled.

"I can't believe that tomorrow we'll finaly be reunited with out friends again," Sam sighed.

"Yeah," Robbie said less-enthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Sam sat up and jutted out her bottom lip, pouting in hopes of getting Robbie to answer her. Robbie knew it, and took the bait.

"How are we going to hide what we did from Cat and Freddie?" Robbie asked. "I mean, you did promise him, right?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted, shrugging.

"Well, when you two... you know... do it," Robbie said, his face turning red, "Freddie will notice that you have done it before, and that's going to lead to some very confusing questions. And I like living, you know!"

"Well, I can try to put it off as long as I can," Sam sighed. "I didn't expect this to happen, though. And what if he isn't alive by tomorrow?"

"How can we know? We're lucky that we even know _where_ they are!"

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow, okay?" Sam turned her back to Robbie and shut her eyes.

"Samantha, you know that Sikowitz is putting us in another mental hospital, right?" Robbie said. Sam sat right up and looked at Robbie, terrified.

"What?" she hissed.

"It's in Los Angeles," Robbie said quickly. "It's closer to my home, and he says that it's not run by mental adults. He says he's been there a few times, and it's very comforting compared to other places."

"Oh," Sam said. "Well, at least it's not in Seattle. But what do you mean by 'us'?"

"You, me, and whoever we find tomorrow," Robbie answered. "They'll probably have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or something, so it'll help out a lot."

"That's... sort-of a relief," Sam replied uncertainly. She lied back down and turned her back to Robbie again. Robbie shook his head and brushed Sam's hair off of her face, kissing her cheek.

"Good night, Samantha," Robbie whispered.

"Good night, Robbie," she whispered back. Robbie smiled and lied down, turning his back to Sam and drifting off to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Jade opened her eyes in the middle of the night, feeling assurance from the envelope of darkness that covered her. The campfire had died down while they slept, the embers still glowing brightly in the hearth of it. Shortly after Beck had 'calmed her down', Trina brought back Freddie, who insisted on bringing Cat with him. He had said that he wanted her to be buried for real, not in the middle of the Canadian forest. No one could blame him; Cat was very special in all of their lives. Apparently, Cat had died shortly after Jade ran off, and it only made Jade feel much, much worse.<p>

Jade felt as if she had caused everyone to die. Tori risked her life to save Jade, making Andre risk _his_ life to save Tori, only having the two of them die together, and without them admitting their true love for each other. Carly was shot by the one crazy nurse that lived. Spencer was mauled by a black bear and torn to shreads. Cat was stabbed, and then shot. The group were tortured and starved by crazy people who were supposed to help them. Everyone was driven insane on their own.

And Jade couldn't find anyone to blame other than herself.

She sat up, looking around and looked at her friends. Beck was asleep next to her, lying on his back, completely out cold. Trina was on her other side, sleeping comfortably with her hands under her head, a small smile on her face. Jade figured that she was dreaming of being elsewhere where happiness was somehow possible. Freddie was on the other side of the campfire, one arm across Cat's body protectively, as if something else could possibly come and attempt to hurt her. Jade smiled and fought back the tears forming as she stood up and walked off.

She couldn't hurt anyone else anymore. She was going to get away before she possibly could. She knew that she wouldn't be missed, either.


	19. Chapter 19

Sikowitz sat on the front porch of his sister's house, rocking back and forth on the swinging bench humbly. He knew that Robbie and Sam were flying in a police helicopter over to the site where the plane crash was supposed to take place right now, and all he could do was sit there and wait for their return so that he could drive them to the mental hospital he had been to countless times, before he became a teacher at Hollywood Arts. The idea of having to go back now, with less people than before. He already knew that Andre and Tori were gone, and he didn't have high hopes for Beck, Cat, Jade, or Trina, either. By now, he was just going to be glad to see whoever comes back and face a consequences once he returns back to good old Los Angeles.

"Mr. Sikowitz?" Sikowitz was snapped out of his thoughts and he turned to see Sinjin, along with Daniel and Ryder, staring at him with concern.

"Ah, yes, Sinjin?" Sikowitz replied, giving a weak smile.

"I think that the three of us are going to drive back home," Ryder spoke up. "It's going to be a long way back."

"Well, when they come back, I'll call you and let you know who came back," Sikowitz said.

"Do you think anything will ever be the same again?" Daniel asked quietly. "I mean, Cat and Tori and Andre..."

"Nothing will ever be the same again, Daniel," Sikowitz told him. "But I do know that we'll take whatever we'll get and make the best of it."

"Nothing will be the same, ever," Sinjin sighed. "I know that everyone will end up going crazy from all of the drama that had happened over the past few months, or the past day, at least."

"What are you talking about?" Sikowitz asked. The three boys paled and exchanged looks.

"It's nothing important," Daniel said quickly.

"But I have a feeling that you'll find out about it soon," Ryder assured, hoping it'd prevent Sikowitz from asking any more questions.

"Fair enough," Sikowitz replied, nodding. "You boys have a safe trip."

"It's the first safe thing we've done in a while," Ryder said jokingly. All of the men nodded and said their good-byes, but they knew that Ryder's joke was in all seriousness. How much longer would they be able to live without thinking that someone was trying to kill them after everything that had happened to them? Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>Beck sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched out his arms, feeling randomly better this morning, despite what had happened the night before. There was a... refreshing feeling all around him that he couldn't put his finger on. Beck opened his eyes and looked around. The fire was just a pile of ash that had burned out overnight. Freddie was sleeping with Cat's body, an arm over her body protectively, as if someone was still trying to hurt her. Beck somehow didn't find the picture to be the slightest bit creepy at all. He looked over to see that Trina was lying on her side, her back facing him. He laughed to himself about that and turned over to see how Jade was. He saw that she wasn't there. He looked back to the other side to see that it was still just Trina there. Beck panicked and stood up, turning around in circles repeatedly. Still no Jade.<p>

"Jade?" Beck hissed. He mentally kicked himself, knowing that there was nothing out there trying to shoot him anymore. "JADE!" he shouted.

"Beck!" Trina snapped. "It's dawn! Can't a woman sleep?"

"Jade's gone," Beck hissed. Trina immediately stood up and started turning in circles as well.

"Jade?" she called out.

"Jade!" Beck shouted again. They continued calling out for Jade until Freddie woke up.

"Dude, what's with the loudness?" he asked.

"Jade is missing," Trina answered. "We need to find her."

"Maybe she's back at the plane," Freddie suggested.

"Good thinking, man," Beck said. "The three of us are going to-"

"Two of you," Freddie interrupted. "I'm going to stay here with Cat..." Beck and Trina shared a look and shrugged. They turned and began running towards where the plane was.

"You know where to go?" Beck shouted as he jumped over a tree branch.

"Yeah," Trina replied as she shuffled between two trees. "It's where we found the medical supplies."

"What happened to those, by the way?"

"No idea. We probably left back where we found Cat and Freddie hanging."

"Dude, do you know what was going on between them? He's been real protective of her... body lately."

"Beats me. All I know is that when I found him, he was crying over her body. I've never seen a guy cry before, minus Robbie, but it's not that pretty."

"Well, I might cry if we don't find Jade. What could've happened to her?"

"Well, we would have heard if someone was after her, or if a bear mauled her, so neither of those could have happened."

"Well, what else could have happened?"

"Beck... I think she ran away." Beck and Trina slowed down their paces until they both stopped. They started panting while Beck processed what Trina had said.

"Why would she run away?" Beck asked.

"She kept on blaming herself for all of the bad things that kept on happening to us," Trina said, choosing her words carefully. "Maybe she believed that she was going to get all of us killed and just... took off."

"Why would she do that?" Beck leaned back against a tree, fighting back tears.

"This is all my fault," Trina groaned. "I kept on attacking her, blaming her for everything. It wasn't her fault; she didn't know this would happen. Oh, gosh..." Trina leaned back next to Beck.

"This can't be happening," he said in a hushed tone. Over his head, he heard a loud rumbling noise. "Oh, great, it's going to be storming soon."

"Beck," Trina said, "that's not thunder..." The both backed away from the tree and looked up. The wind came from above hard and strong as a helicopter flew overhead, close to the treeline.

"Oh my gosh," Beck whispered in awe.

"We're saved!" Trina cried. Beck began laughing and cheering as he hugged Trina and jumped up and down in joy. After three days, rescue has finally come. The two ran as fast as they could to where their plane had crashed to see that the helicopter had landed. Robbie and Sam jumped out of the side and stared at their friends in shock. They all ran to each other and had a large group hug, laughing and fighting back tears of joy.

"You guys are alright!" Robbie cried.

"I never thought we'd see you again!" Trina shouted.

"Where's Freddie?" Sam asked as loudly as she could. The helicopter was still running and the whirls were drowning out their voices.

"He's back there," Beck answered, pointing in the direction they came from. Sam smiled happily as she ran the way he was pointing, Robbie right behind her.

"Wait!" Trina screamed. "Robbie, Sam, don't!"

"Why not?" Beck asked.

"Cat's there!" Beck's face fell. He knew that Robbie and Sam loved Cat dearly, and seeing her dead was going to make them fall apart instantly.

"Who are you two?" Beck and Trina turned to see a dark man holding a binder, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Beck Oliver," Beck answered.

"Katrina Vega," Trina responded.

"We're here to take you back to Seattle," the man said, smiling. Beck and Trina shared a look before hugging the man tightly, thanking him as much as they could. They were going home again.

* * *

><p>Sam ran as fast as she could, not slowing down for a second. Hearing that Freddie was okay made her feel so much better, forgetting what she and Robbie had done the day before. She knew that Robbie was barely able to keep up, but no way was she stopping now for any reason. She pushed through a group of hanging dead branches to find Freddie's back facing her as he was kneeling next to what seemed to be a sleeping Cat.<p>

"Freddie?" she asked. Freddie turned his head, his eyes wide with surprise.

"S-Sam?" he replied, shocked. He stood up and turned to face her as Robbie emerged from the branches and stood next to Sam.

"Is that Cat?" Robbie asked, looking past Freddie, whose face fell immediately.

"Uh... Robbie, Sam, there was..." Freddie couldn't find the right words to explain what had happened. He just stepped away to show Cat's greying corpse to his best friends, who gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh," Sam whispered.

"She saved us, but we didn't expect her to..." Freddie sighed, visibly fighting back more tears. Sam walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Robbie walked right past them and sat next to Cat, stroking her cheek.

"No," he whispered. "Not like this..." He looked up to Sam, his eyes fillied with regret. Sam returned the look, glad that Freddie couldn't see them. She sighed and pulled away from Freddie, faking a smile.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: And that's a wrap for Story Three. The fourth one will be up soon, and I'm being iffy about the rating on it, since some things will go down... I'm most likely starting with an M rating and maybe changing later on. Just letting you guys know because I care about you strangers.)**_


End file.
